Forever Unstoppable
by ksjf2012
Summary: Kogan. Family/drama/romance. I got this idea form an awesome person! I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

I slowly opened my eyes and smiled hearing the thunder and the rain hit the roof. I heard two snores, soft snores at the same time and laughed. I turned my head slowly and laughed louder. Kendall, was passed out hard, on his back, his mouth hanging wide open. Laying right on top of him, facing me, was our 4 year old son Matthew. His mouth was also open and there was a small puddle of drool of Kendall's white shirt. There was a loud thunder clap overhead, but neither of them moved. I dear hear a tiny yelp and then fast footsteps. I sat up just in time to see our 6 tear old, Emma, clutching her tiny bear, eyes wide open. I motioned for her to come on the bed and she ran to my side, and jumped on. I pulled her on my lap, scooting back and sat against the headboard.

"Did the thunder scare you?" She nodded and snuggled into my chest.

"I feel sick." I quickly put the back of my hand on her forehead and sighed.

"Are you sure you're sick, or just don't want to go to first day of the first grade?" She pushed up and dropped her teddy.

"Papa! I don't want to go!" I laugh and pull her back onto my chest.

"Okay…if you don't want to go you don't have to." She laid back on me giggling and I wrapped around her closing my eyes. The rain was still going hard and it was making me fall back asleep.

"She's going Logan." I open my eyes and look down at Kendall who is wide awake staring at us. "Emma do you remember the talk we had last night?" Emma turned her head away from him and he sighed rubbing his eyes. "I'm going to get up and go make a big breakfast before you get to school. You have to get ready Ems." I watched him sit up, holding onto Matthew and smile at him. He smiles back and leans in kissing the side of my mouth. While still holding Matthew, who blinked his eyes opened and then dug his face into Kendall's neck. I laughed and got myself up holding Emma just like Kendall did with Matthew.

30 minutes later Emma trudged down the stairs a grumpy look on her face, bright yellow rain boots on and her pink Hello Kitty backpack on her shoulder. I smiled wide and set Matthew on the chair next to me and got up.

"Kendall come look! She looks so freaking cute!" She put her bag on the ground and climbed on the chair across from me. I heard movement behind me and then a plate of French toast with eggs and sausage was put in front of her.

"She doesn't look very happy." She stood up on her chair and stomped her foot.

"Daddy I don't want to go to school! Matthew doesn't have to go!" I sigh and look up giving Kendall a puppy dog look but he shook his head.

"Logan she has to go." I frown and look back at her, tears in her eyes.

"Papa!" I sigh and lean forward.

"Sweetie you have to go. You're going to have so much fun. And meet new friends and learn lots!" She sat down rough and picked up her fork stabbing at her eggs. She started eating and I heard Matthew pick up his Sippy cup. I got up, and walked out to the kitchen, seeing Kendall still in his PJ's making more French toast for us. "Kendall…" I whine and wrap my arms around him, from behind him. I rest my head on his shoulder and he chuckles.

"Don't start Logan. We are not making this like kindergarten. You have to be strong, for her so she knows not to be afraid." I sigh and know he's right but she still is my little girl.

It was hard to get her in the car, after making sure she brushed her teeth. She sat in the back, huffing and whining while Matthew played with some action figures. We drove in silence. Kendall holding my hand brushing over my knuckles, occasionally rubbing the ring on my left finger. I was hoping the rain would cause us to be slower but Kendall drove through it like a champ. When we parked it finally hit me and I turned to him quickly. He shook his head and got out, putting his hood on. I got out and while he got Emma out, pulling on her hood I grabbed Matthew putting him on my hip. We walked slowly to the front, Emma crying on Kendall's shoulders. When we walked in, because it was raining, there were a bunch of little kids running around laughing and chasing each other. I smiled until I saw two familiar faces and quickly walked over to them, Matthew clutching onto me.

"James. Carlos!" They turned and smiled. "Where's Jessie?" They both looked around and Carlos shrugged his shoulders.

"Off with some friends I think. Why? Where's Emma?" I sigh and turn nodding over to Kendall who was bending down, holding her little face trying to get her to calm down. "Tough morning?" I turn back and nod.

"She is terrified and I don't think she's ready for it. I don't want her going through today scared out of her mind. I tried getting Kendall to let stay but…"

"He said no." I turned to Carlos and nodded. He smiled and looked at James. "Jessie was the same way. She was afraid no one would like her and that she wouldn't have friends. So like the big softy I am, I was so close to getting her to stay home until…"

"I told him she has to grow up sometimes, no matter how hard it is. From him and her." James wrapped his arm around Carlos's waist and Carlos blushed, beaming up at him. "It's hard Logan, but this is going to be so much fun! She'll come home today, with so many pictures and stories and will thank her dad for making her go. Trust me Loges." I sigh and nod turning back to see Kendall hugging Emma and swaying something in her ear. She pushed away and started bouncing on her toes. I smiled and she ran off, giving him her bag. He stayed down for a minute and smiled. When he got back up I could see him faintly wipe his face and smiled to myself.

When we got back home, Emma practically forcing us so she could play with her friends, Matthew ran to the backdoor and pushed it open. Our two dogs, both Mastiffs came charging in, making him giggle.

"Matthew! Take them back outside. They are going to get everything all muddy!" Matthew giggled some more up at Kendall and chased them back outside leaving the door open. "That kid…I swear to god." I put my hand son my hips and watch him take off his jacket. He turned to me and raised his eyebrows. "What punk?" I sigh an pop out my hip. "What Logan?" I start walking towards him and he stands up straight staring at me.

"You cried this morning." He rolled his eyes and tried walking away. I grabbed his arm and pushed him up against the wall, running my hands up through his hair. "You cried because you didn't want our little girl to leave us today." He looked away and I leaned in kissing on his neck. "You are just as big a softy as me. Admit it old man." I gently bit on the skin and he put his hands on my hips.

"Yeah so what? I'm aloud to miss her, and not want to see her go. You got a problem with that?" I pushed away from him and slowly put my hand in the front of his jeans. He closed his eyes and put his head back. As I lean in again I hear a car door shut and then Matthew.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" We both straighten out, and my stomach turned. I heard the side gate open and we both quickly walked out the back.

"Matthew. You are so dirty. Your dad just let you hang out around here in the mud?" We walk out and Kendall gives an irritated sigh. My parents, both looking at Matthew are standing on the porch, their fancy expensive rain coats on.

"Mom. Dad?" They both turned and Matthew runs to us, Kendall picking him up.

"Logan. Kendall, we came by to see Matthew. I thought you would be out Logan?" My mom looks me square in the eyes and I smile.

"I haven't left yet. You should have called." My dad steps up and I have to use all of my will power not to strangle him. "And Matthew has to see the doctor today so…"

"We just wanted to check on him." I groan and before I can ask them nicely to leave Kendall steps up.

"Of right…because I'm a bad father and I can't take care of my own son?" I see my mom smile weakly and pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Kendall…take Matthew inside. Pease." I hear him walk away quickly and slam the door shut. "Seriously guys?" I stare at them. They don't look sorry.

"When are you going to give up this game of just pissing us off? Just drop this charade and find a nice girl." My mom sounds desperate. "Don't you want the best life for your kids?"

"Mom they do have the best life! Kendall is a great father! He is a great husband! Why can't you just be happy for me?"

"Because it's not right!" My dad shouts back at me. "We were fine when you went off with your friends and started singing and dancing. We were happy when you got rich and famous off of your boy band. But it crushed us to find out you were gay and dating Kendall! Don't' you care about our feelings? About what our whole family back in Minnesota think of you now?" I step forward and my dad shook his head. "I am so embarrassed by you!" My whole body feel. Not literally but my spirits and my feelings were crushed. My mom moved forward and put a hand on my dad's arm and pulled him back. My dad huffed angrily and walked away. I turned to my mom and she sighed.

"I just want your kids to be in a house with a mother and a father…its what's right Logan. Just please…think of your children." She kissed my cheek and walked off. I turned quick and walked to the door and pushed it open. Kendall was in front of the sink with Matthew sitting on the counter next to him. Kendall turned to me and quickly shielded Matthew not wanting him to see me crying. I quickly walked out of the room and headed for the stairs.

I laid up in the bed, crying hating my parents. I never wanted to see them again and definitely didn't want my kids near them. It was so hard for them to just be happy for me. I couldn't understand that.

"Loges?" I put my face in the pillow hearing Kendall walk in and sobbed out. "What did they say to you?" I didn't answer and he crawled on the bed behind me. One of his hands went on my hip while the other ran through my hair. "Talk to me." I shook my head and he sighed. I felt him kiss into my hair and I slowly turned my head so I could look at him. He wiped my tears quick and lay next to me.

"I don't want Emma and Matthew around my parents anymore." He at first looked confused and then slowly nodded.

"If that's what you want I will support you. I love you with all my heart."


	2. Chapter 2: Killer!

I watched Matthew jump from puddle to puddle in the backyard. It had finally stopped raining but it was still dark and stormy out. I stood up from my chair and stretched.

"Let's make papa and sissy some dinner." He looked up and ran over to me, splattering mud everywhere. I grabbed him before he walked through the house dragging mud everywhere and let the dogs follow in. Unlike my child they stayed on the patio by me and stayed clean which meant no baths. Thank God. It's not easy to wash two huge dogs, which are afraid of water.

I set Matthew on the counter and take off his coat. "Daddy?" I look at him and grab a paper towel, wet it and start wiping his face and hands. "How come sissy isn't here?"

"Because sissies at school. Do you miss her?" He nods and starts kicking his feet on the counter.

"When do I get to go to school?"

"Next year." I deem his face and hands clean and take off his shoes. "Stay here." He nods again and I walk to the patio door opening it, and putting his shoes on it. I walk back in and he's trying to climb down. "Didn't I say stay there?" He giggles and gets off the counter charging out of the kitchen. "Change your clothes before sitting on anything!" I hear more giggles and only told him that because there is mud form his pants on the counter. I sigh and get to work cleaning it up and making dinner.

Overtime I look at the fridge door, whether it's walking by or going in it, I see the very first picture of Emma and Matthew right at the hospital. It was hard days leading up to those pictures, people trying to get it to stop, but we got our babies and were happy so why make a fuss out of it.

Sure it wasn't the ideal way of making a family but Logan and I don't have an ovaries. We can't carry a baby for nine months, so we did researched and found out about artificial insemination. We were all for it because it meant one of us could use our sperm and instead of adopting, our child is actually a part of one of us. So of course in the making of Emma I insisted we used Logan's sperm He wanted to be a dad so bad. And when that little girl was born, she was exactly like Logan.

Now with Matthew we knew it would be my sperm and we used the same women who was more than happy too. But Matthew came out, looking just like a little Minnie me, which I adored, but he had the same attitude and behaviors of Logan, which drove me nuts. I'll be surprised if Matthew doesn't grow up to be just like Logan. I wouldn't be more proud either.

"Papa!" I tear away from the pasta boiling hearing the front door open and Matthew jumping around. I smile and walk out seeing Emma running towards me.

"Daddy look what I made in school! We had to draw a picture of ourselves and then we got to glue macaroni noodles on it! They didn't have any brown noodles for my hair but Mrs. Teacher said I could color them brown and I did!" I picked her up smiling and beamed at the self-portrait. "Oh and then we had to spell our names. You and Papa gave me an easy name! E-M-M-A!" I laugh and Logan walks in holding Matthews hand. "And I made a new friend! His name is Jimmy!"

"Your friend is a boy?" Logan sighs and gives em a dirty look walking by and I grin. "Don't boys have cooties?"

"NO I already asked Jimmy and he said last week he had to go to the hochspital to het these painful shots and he said it was the cootie shot." She tries wiggling out of my arms and I let her down. "Matthew I want to spell your name! Come on!" She runs to him taking him from Logan's hand and drags him out to the living room leaving a trail of shoes, jacket and backpack on the way. I sigh and look at the self-portrait again.

"Such a character." I walk to the fridge and place the picture on it, holding it up with a little black magnet.

"She gets it from you." I turn to the stove seeing him stirring the pasta. "The whole car ride home she was nonstop talking about all the other kids and recess and lunch…I'm more exhausted of her day then she is." I get behind him kissing along the back of his neck and he moans. "So…everything is pretty much set up from James's birthday. Carlos and I went to the place he rented out and when Saturday comes he will be so surprised. You haven't said anything to the kids have you?" I continue kissing along his neck and shake my head. I have no idea how he sees me do that but he does. "Good. They are big blabber mouths." I slowly move my kisses down one side of his neck nipping at his collarbone. "DO you mind? I am trying to cook some pasta." I grab his hips and turn him quick.

"Well stop. I'm cooking for you and the kids. Why don't you go get them cleaned up. Especially Matt. He's been playing in mud all day." He sighed and nodding standing on his tippy toes and kissing me quick. He tried to get past me but I grab his face and hold him. "Are you going to be okay…about your parents I mean?" He looks down quick and nods.

"I'm fine. I just don't know how the kids will take it." I shrug and shake my head ready to say something back but stop.

"Papa! Daddy! There's a spider!" Logan cringes and I sigh walking out. Emma is on the couch while Matthew is bending over something on the floor. The dogs are locked on it too but I shoo them away and pick up Matthew stepping on it quick.

"We need to have the outside sprayed Logan." I set Matthew back down and Logan comes out with a paper towel. He wipes up the dead little spider and I turn to walk into the kitchen but stop seeing Emma glaring at me tears in her eyes. "It's okay baby. He can't hurt you now." I walk to her putting out my arms but she jumps off the couch and runs to Logan who picks her up looking confused. "Emma what's wrong?" Logan holds her face and she wails.

"Daddy killed the spider Papa!" He sighs and walks to the couch sitting down.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" She shook her head and I sit down next to them.

"Daddies a killer!" She puts her face in Logan's neck and Matthew quickly climbs on Logan's neck with her.

"Daddies a killer?" He starts crying to and I can hear my heart silently break but Logan shakes his head at me. I hear angry bubbling out in the kitchen and he nods in the direction. I get up reluctantly and walk into the kitchen hearing my kids crying because of me.

That night I laid in bed, while Logan put the kids to bed. Neither of them talked to me the rest of the night. They didn't even look at me. It hurt pretty damn bad but Logan said they would forget by tomorrow. Well it still hurt today.

I turned my head slightly watching Logan walk in sighing and shutting the door completely.

"Well they have calmed down. I told them about heaven and said that little spider is playing up with God, which made Matt happy, but Emma's tough to break. Just like her daddy." He peeled off his shirt, kicked off hsi shoes and pulled off his pants before sliding in under the blankets and crawling next to me.

"They hate me." He sits up quick, and turns to me.

"No they do not Kendall." I sit up and stare at him.

"I'm a killer Logan. My kids watched me kill…"

"A spider. It was a black widow Kendall. Do you know what would have happened if it bit one of them?" My brain starts racing and fear takes over. He get son his knees and crawls on my lap holding my face with both hands. "You know I hate spiders and apparently so does Emma. So in reality you're a hero."

"I don't feel like it." He sighs and leans forward kissing my lisp rough. Rough enough to push me back on the bed falling with me. He pulled away just a little and locked eyes with me licking his lips. I leaned forward trying to get more kisses but he pushed up completely, hands on my chest and sighed.

"Go kiss them goodnight. Tell them you love them. I guarantee they'll say it back." I groaned and quickly palmed over his crotch. He moaned out and I pulled him back down, kissing him hard, and putting my tongue inside his mouth this time. Even though I knew he wanted to pull away I kept us together. Finally when he turned his head to gasp for air I sucked on his pressure point on his neck. "Kendall…" I sigh and push him up. He nods to the door and I hear a tiny cry. I sit up holding around him and he sighs getting off me. He kisses my head temple and gets off the bed walking into our bathroom.

"Emma?" The door opens quick and she stays standing in the door way. I get off and walk slowly towards her, only then do I see Matthew standing behind her, thumb in his mouth. I stay a few feet away and get on my knees. "I'm sorry babies." Emma wipes her eyes and takes a step towards me.

"Can we have a funeral for him?" I nod and she takes another step. "Will you say you're sorry?" I nod and she takes another step and finally throws herself fin my arms. I smile and reach out for Matthew who runs to me and hugs me tight.

**SO…THIS WAS KIND OF A CUTE LITTLE FAMILY CHAPTER. I WANTED TO CLEAR SOME THIGN SUP IF ANYONE WAS CONFUSED, AND I WANTED TO GIVE YOU ALL A SMIEL BEFORE CRUSHING YOUR SOUL WITH DRAMA…SO BE PREPARED. REVIEW?**


	3. Chapter 3: Break Down

Logan's P.O.V.

I pulled into an empty spot and cut off the engine. I got out, shoving my keys in my pocket and started walking towards the school.

"Logan!" I turned and took off my sunglasses seeing Carlos running towards me. "I just got a call from James. He's sad I made him hang out with Kendall today. He still has no idea were throwing him a surprise party." I laughed and we walked together.

"What have you been doing?"

"Just getting a last minute gift." I nodded but that sounded a little suspicious. "Are you going home after here?" I shook my head and pulled the door open for him.

"No. I promised Emma I'd go get a Halloween costume with her today. She got very mad when she found out Matthew already got his with Kendall." He laughed and we walked into the little courtyard and sat. There were a few other parents around, talking and we had only a few more minutes. "How's Jessie doing?" He sighed and nodded.

"Okay. I think she needs to get glasses. She's been squinting a lot and complains her eyes hurt." I nodded. "How's work?" I smiled and shrugged my shoulders. I loved my job. I took care of everything financial for Rocque records. As I opened my mouth to say something I saw a few other dads looking over at Carlos and me. I was used to that because most of them know I'm gay, with a husband and two beautiful kids. I turned away and saw Carlos staring at them too. "You think if they stare long enough we'll magically turn straight?" He said it kind of loud and I laughed seeing them look away. A few of the moms laughed with me and the bell rang overhead. I stood up, excited to see my little girl. Carlos turned to face a different hall because Jessie is in the third grade. When I saw the straight brown hair pulled into a pony tail with a pink ribbon tied around it I couldn't help the smile.

"Papa!" She pushed past some kids and ran to me crashing into my body.

"How was school?" I picked her up and she shrugged her shoulders.

"It went by too slow. I was too excited to go get my costume!" I laughed and kissed her cheek. "Uncle Carlos!" Carlos grinned at her and raised his hand getting a high five.

"See you tonight cutie!" Carlos waved to me and headed down the hall.

"What's tonight papa?" I put her back on the ground and took her backpack for her.

"We're going to a party for Uncle James." She squeezed my hand and started bouncing around. I laughed and walked her outside. As we started walking to the car I noticed a few kids standing around another little kid on the ground. He looked like he was covering his head and I saw one of the boys kick him. I let go of Emma and put her backpack down. "Go get a teacher okay sweetie?" She nodded and ran in the school. I ran over to the kids and when they saw me, they split. The little boy was on the ground crying and I kneeled down, helping him up. He was crying really bad and I helped him stand. "Are you okay?" He remained quiet and just stared at me like a deer in headlights. "What's your name buddy?" He only wiped his eyes and as his head was down, I could see an ear piece. I nodded and heard running. I stood up the boy holding my hand. Emma came towards us, a male teacher behind her.

"Jimmy!" Emma ran to him and stood in front of him. And as if I was watching her grow up to fast she started signing to the boy. He smiled and signed back. He looked up at me and made a sign. "He said thank you Papa. I told him you were my papa." I nodded and smiled at him.

"Thank you Mr. Knight." I turned to the teacher and nodded. He took Jimmy by the hand and he waved back at Emma. She waved and quickly ran to her bag picking it up.

"Emma…when did you learn how to sign?" She reached up for my hand and I took it, walking her to the car.

"This week. I asked his special teacher to show me so we could be best friends. I'm still learning but I know the alphabet and I can sign a few words. Jimmy said I'm his best friend papa!" As I opened the back door I felt so proud that I had to cry.

After getting Emma her Halloween costume, we got home, her showing Kendall the Princess outfit and then all of us getting ready. When we left the house to get to James's party, Emma fills her dad in on her day at school. He nods along and asks questions while squeezing my hand. All I can think about is how lucky I am to have this family.

When we stop at the country club the kids get out and run over to the little park next to the building. Emma helps Matthew on the swing and she starts pushing him. Kendall and I walk over to them, arms linked. I stop him a few feet away and stare up at him.

"So did you know our daughter can do sign language?" His eyes grow and I nod. "Jimmy, her best friend is deaf. Kendall she can do the whole alphabet and a few words. She gets taught by his special teacher as she calls her. I think it's helping her learn. I mean she can spell her full name. And it's only the first week of first grade." Kendall smiled and looked over. I turn and see her gently pushing Matthew who is giggling like a mad man.

"Yeah she's not your daughter or anything. Freaking braniac." I wrap around his body and lay my head on his chest.

"No this isn't me. It's you Kendall." One of his hands runs through my hair while the other rests on my back. "She has such a huge heart she's willing to learn another language just to be a friend. From the looks of it, I don't think he has many, if any at all. I think she's his only friend. She gets that from you my dear husband." He chuckles deeply and I close my eyes listening to his heartbeat.

"We should get in. Carlos is bringing him at 6." I nod and let him walk me to the kids. They are hesitant to get off the paly ground but when we tell them their will be cake, they ran in before us.

It was hard to keep them quiet as we waited for James to come in. We told them when they see Uncle James and Carlos walk in and the lights come on, they have to jump up and yell surprise. Emma keeps asking why, and Matthew keeps thinking everyone who walks by is James and says surprise. But when the lights do get shut off and everyone goes quiet so do the kids. I hear a car pull up, and two doors shut. Matthew is squirming in my arms, covering his mouth and giggling.

"It looks empty Carlos."

"Just go James." I laugh and the doors open and the lights come on. Matthew and Emma jump up and yell surprise. I don't see James reaction because everyone is in my way and about two feet taller than me but I smile.

The night moves on with dinner and James opening presents. Most of the time, Emma and Matthew are on either one of our laps, but when there is talk of cake they are off. I take the time to get on Kendall's laugh and snuggle in his arms.

"Long day?" I nod and he kisses my head. "I don't know why you think you need to work." I ignore him and let my eyes close slowly. "Seriously, I think Rocque Records needs to find a new accountant." I push my face into his neck and kiss his Adam's apple.

"Drop it." He sighs and pulls my face up to his. He holds my face and thumbs under my eyes. "I love doing it Kendall." He narrows his eyes and I laugh leaning in and pecking his lips. I push back into him and he wraps around me.

We stay like that quietly talking to ourselves. I hear someone walking towards us and see Emma. I smile but it fades. She looks scared and worried and near tears. I get off Kendall's lap and sit in my own seat.

"Emma what's wrong?" She crawls on my lap and looks between me and Kendall.

"I was waiting with Matthew to get cake and Uncle Carlos gave me a piece…but when I turned around, Matthew wasn't there anymore. I lost Matthew papa." I look up and Kendall is standing searching.

"It's okay we'll find him." I stand up holding her and I follow Kendall who's walking over to Carlos and James. "Hey have you guys seen Matthew?" They shake their heads and see Emma crying in my arms. Their faces turn serious and start looking around.

"I'm going to go look outside." I nod and Kendall runs to the door. I start walking around the tables, searching for a little blonde kid. Emma's still crying, arms wrapped around my neck. As I turn to go back to James and Carlos I see a familiar brown jacket on the ground by the back door. I walk to it setting Emma down. I pick it up and sure enough it's Matthews. I stand back up, Emma taking my hand and search around. I feel my heart drop to the pit of my stomach when I see Kendall walking back in with no Matthew. I start walking over to him and he stops seeing the jacket in my hands. He points to it and half smiles.

"Find him?" I shake my head slowly and the smile fades. He looks around and shakes his head. "Matthew?" Emma sobs and I quickly pick her back up. We start walking again, to look some more and James runs to us.

"We can't find Jessie either." I stop dead in my tracks and my heart picks up speed. James backs away and starts running to the front door. Emma sobs again, louder this time and I get in front of Kendall.

"Take her please. I'm going to look outside."

"I already looked Logan." He takes her form me and I quickly walk to the front entrance as well. I run around until I see the back door where Matthews coat was. I have to squint to see in the dark but I defiantly know I hear someone. It sounds like crying.

"Matthew?" I walk towards the noise and see a few bushes. I get to it and push the bushes apart. Sitting on his butt curled into Jessie's side is Matthew crying.

"Logan!" Jessie jumps up and hugs around my waist.

"Why are you guys out here?" Matthew jumps up and I pick him up, still holding Jessie. "Why didn't you ask me and Daddy if you could come out here?"

"Because a man…asked Jessie and me if we wanted to play hide and seek." I walk quicker to the front door.

"What man?" I look down at Jessie and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. We didn't know him, but we wanted to play." I sigh and squeeze Jessie's hand and hold Matthew tighter.

When we walk into the building everyone is talking quietly and looking around. I see James and Kendall and Kendall turn to me. He's still clutching onto Emma and walks over to me, James running behind him.

"Where were they?" James picks up Jessie and Kendall rubs Matthews back.

":Outside." I mean for my voice to come out harsh and icy and Kendall takes notice. "They were scared to death because some guy said he'd play hide and seek with them." James closes his eyes and runs a hand through Jessie's long black hair. Kendall takes a step towards me but I step back eyeing him shaking my head. James clears his throat and we turn to him.

"Let me go find Carlos." I nod and hold Matthew tight. When James walks away I turn back to Kendall.

"I thought you looked outside?"

"Logan I did. I didn't see him."

"You couldn't hear him crying?" He closes his mouth and I shake my head. "Let's just leave." I try walking away but he gets in front of me.

"Wait a minute. Are you blaming me?" I again try walking past him but he stops me. "Logan I looked out there. The whole night I had him and Emma in my line of view."

"Well obviously not Kendall, if our son decided to walk outside with a random man." I tried to walk past but he stopped me grabbing my arm.

"Why am I the only one to blame? You weren't watching him either because you were too tired." I feel a knot tighten in my stomach and he sighs. "I didn't mean to say that." I shake my head and push past him walking out quickly.

The ride home is quiet. Both kids are passed out in the back and when we pull into the driveway I unbuckle myself.

"Make yourself comfortable on the couch tonight." I get out, slamming the door and opening the back door right behind me. I lift Matthew up and let him lay his head on my shoulder. I hear Kendall grab Emma and walk into the house shutting the door behind me. I go upstairs quickly and walk into Matthews's room shutting the door softly behind me. I lay him on his bed and finally I break down. I had never been that scared before. I had never even thought about losing one of my kids but it hit me hard tonight. I kneeled next to his bed, holding his face with one hand while the other ran through his hair.

I heard movement outside and then footsteps in Emma's room. I heard him open a drawer and then wake her up. He changed her and walked her out to the bathroom. I stood up and pulled off his little Spiderman shoes. I lifted him slightly and took off his jacket, and shirt. I took off his pants and walked to his dresser. I pulled out footie pajamas, just little plain black ones and walk back to his bed. I carefully put him in the pajama's and tucked him into bed, kissed his forehead and walked out leaving the door half way open. I turn and see Kendall staring at me as Emma walks into her room, rubbing her eyes. I give him a dirty look and follow in after her. I scoop her up and put her under the blankets. She is fast asleep and I kiss her forehead. I shut off her lights and walk back to the door.

As I pull the blankets back on my bed I hear Kendall walk in. His pillows and an extra blanket are on the floor. I threw them there. I climb in and lay on my side facing away from him. The bedroom door shuts and he walks over to his dresser. I eye him and he undresses slowly, on purpose. When he pulls on his sweats and a plain white shirt he turns and I look away.

"Logan…I'm sorry I said it."

"Just leave Kendall." He walks over to me and crawls next to me.

"Logan please. I was just upset because you were blaming it on me." I sit up and he goes back a bit.

"Tell me the truth. You want me to quiet my job?" His clenches his jaw and looks away. "Do you?"

"I think if you did," He turned to me and we locked eyes. "You and Matthew could spend more time together." That broke my heart a little hearing it. Was I not doing that already? "I mean…you drive Emma to school and go straight to work. You get off work and pick her up and then come home. And when you are home, you spend it with Emma helping her do homework." He stopped and sat back. "Do you even know Matthews favorite color?"

"Blue." His shoulders fall and he gets off the bed. "Kendall what do you want me to do? We have to provide for our family."

"No Logan! We don't. We already can do that with all of the money we made however many years ago. You know damn well this family is set for the rest of those kids life. You only took that stupid fucking job so you could feel good about yourself. So you could feel needed. But guess what Logan? You are needed. Here with your son." He picked up his blanket and pillows and stormed out of the room, slamming it behind him.


	4. Chapter 4: New Neighbor

Kendall's P.O.V.

I woke up at around 2 on Saturday morning, sore and really sad. Logan was completely oblivious to it all, and it didn't hurt me. It hurt our son and that hurt me. I just lay there for a few minutes, looking up at the high ceiling. This shouldn't be how our marriage is. We should be in bed together right now. We shouldn't be blaming each other for the dumbest things. The most important thing that mattered was that both Matthew and Emma were safe and sound in their beds right now.

I shot off the couch walked to the stairs. He was probably asleep but I was going to wake him up. I didn't like this. We were going to fight it out until we made up. I walked up the stairs quickly and when I got to the top I was surprised to see him walking towards me. We both stopped and I sighed. I walked to him grabbing his arm and pulling him back in the room. I let him go when I shut the door and turned to him fast.

"I want you to quit your job. And that's not a question. It's a demand. You are not working anymore Logan."

"Done."

"And I don't care how much you love it. I know…wait…what?" He sighed and moved to the bed sitting on the edge.

"I already called Gustavo. I quit. I told him my family needed em and he was fine with it." I loosened up a little and he shook his head. "I was a fucking idiot Kendall. I shouldn't have taken the job. I should have been here, with you Emma and Matthew. And I'm going to be from now on. The only reason I took the job was because i felt like I need to provide for you and the kids. I thought I had to step up and take care of my family."

"Why didn't you tell me that?" He looked down and played with his fingers in his lap.

"Because I was afraid you'd think I was stupid, or pathetic." I rolled my eyes and walked to him. I sat right next to him and grabbed his hand.

"I don't think you're stupid or pathetic. I think you're a great father and an amazing husband." He turned to me and looked up.

"I'm sorry I blamed you…about Matthew."

"I'm sorry I let him out of my sights." He sighed and lifted my arm getting underneath it and laying his head on my chest.

"I never want to sleep alone again." I nodded and eh turned his head kissing at my neck. "I'm so sorry about everything Kendall." He got up still kissing at my neck and quickly climbed onto my lap. I wrapped my arms around his back and pushed him up. Our groins rubbed against each other and he put his head back moaning softly. I moved in fast and attached my lips to his neck, sucking on his Adam's apple. His fingers ran through my hair and lightly tugged. I moved my hands form his back to the top of his sweat pants and pushed my hands in. I rubbed over his boxers and another moan escaped his mouth. I pulled away from his neck and grinned at the mark I left. He looked down at me and bit his bottom lip. With one hand I reached up and gently traced his jaw with my fingers. "I love you Kendall and I'm sorry."

"Stop saying sorry." He nodded slightly and I gently kissed his chin. "I love you too."

We made love and we made up. We didn't fall sleep until 5 in the morning and only got an hour worth of sleep. I felt someone, and then another someone get on the bed. I was on my back which is a very vulnerable position. As I opened my eyes a big paw by a big Mastiff stepped on my crotch and laid down licking my face. My breath was taken from my body and I turned my head to see Matthew crawling on Logan's back. Logan woke up and quickly turned so Matthew could snuggle in the blankets with us.

"Sammy get down…" I turned back to the dog and he stared at me, panting.

"Come on Sammy get down." Logan snapped and pointed to the floor. Sammy pushed up, stepping harder on my dick. I pushed him and he jumped off yawning and stretching and then walking out of the room. I rolled to my side and grabbed my crotch. Logan was smiling and I closed my eyes. "You okay?"

"No my balls are on fire."

"Kendall!" I opened my eyes and he was covering Matthew's ears. Matthew was staring up at me and I smiled. Matthew jumped up and started bouncing.

"I'm hungry papa! Can you make me oatmeal?" Logan sat up and scooped up Matthew, tickling his stomach. "No papa! That tickles!" Logan stopped and held him in his arms like when he was a baby.

"You want oatmeal?" Matthew nodded and Logan smiled. "Okay give me a minute to change okay?" Matthew nodded but didn't move.

"Are you going away again today?" I sat up slowly and Logan smiled big.

"I'm not going anywhere today or ever again." Matthew smiled and jumped up.

"Yay Papa!" He jumped off the bed and ran out. I raised my hands and huffed.

"What am I chopped liver?"

The day went by fast mostly because we spent the entire day as a family. We walked the dogs, went out for lunch and came home and watched a bunch of movies and cartoons. Wen dinner time rolled around I called for pizza while Logan played out in the backyard with the dogs and the kids. They were all smiling and laughing.

"Knock, knock!" I heard the front door open and James's voice. "Where are you guys?" I walked out to the living room and he grinned at me.

"Hey James, what's up? Where's Carlos and Jessie?" He sighed and shook his head walking past me. I followed and he went into the kitchen opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of beer. Logan and I weren't big drinkers but I had a beer every now and then and he had a glass of wine.

I watched James down half the bottle before he turned to me and grinned.

"Carlos and I got in a fight." I leaned against the counter and he put the beer down. "Yeah I guess last night with Jessie walking out with a random guy, it was my fault and he basically told me he didn't trust me with our daughter. Also he wants to have another kid and I don't because I'm scared ill mess up that one."

"so you left?" He nodded and pulled himself up on the counter. "Does that solve anything?"

"Don't start that bullshit Kendall. He started this when he blamed me. I mean if I had seen that guy even talking to my little girl he would have been dead. I am a damn good father and he crossed the line. And I can't talk to him about having another kid because he wants to try the way you guys did it."

"Maybe but he's probably thinking right now that you left, him and your daughter because you don't care." He looked down and I heard loud giggles outside. I looked and saw Logan being chased my Mathew and Emma. He pretended to fall and let them jump on him and try tickling him. I smiled and turned back to James. He was looking outside as well and laughed a little.

"How are you and him?"

"Well he quit his job. He's going to be a full time dad now to both our kids. And you know why?" James turned to em and I walked to him putting my hand son his cheeks squeezing them. "Because we talked it out!" He pushed me away and got off the counter. "Seriously go home to your family and make it right with Carlos. I'll even help you out." I reached on to the bar and grabbed the flowers out of the vase. I put them in his hands and started pushing him to the door. "Just talk it out. Even if you have to scream at each other and do it for hours, make it right." He nodded and I opened the door. He walked out and waved at me as he walked away. I smiled and shut the door, and as I turned to go back in the kitchen I didn't hear the laughter anymore. When I got in the kitchen the three were walking back in.

"Daddy! I found a worm!" Matthew ran to me and tried reaching up. I picked him up and he put the worm in my face. I smiled but put his hand down.

"Did I hear James?" I nodded to Logan and he opened the fridge grabbing a water bottle. "What did he want?" He handed Emma the water and she ran out to the living room. I set Matthew down, taking the worm and he ran out following his sister.

"Carlos told him he didn't trust James with Jessie because of last night." Logan leaned against the counter and sighed.

"I'm sorry about last night Kendall." I groaned and walked to him holding his face.

"Stop apologizing! I'm over it and we're fine." He nodded and as I leaned into kiss him I heard knocks at the door. I sighed and walked out quickly. The kids were sitting on the couch eyes glued to the TV not even bothered by the knocks. I swung the door, expecting James but it wasn't him.

"Hi! My name is Timothy and I'm your new next door neighbor. I just moved in." He extended his hand and I took it shaking it. "I was just coming by to warn you it might get a little loud next door. We're redoing some stuff." I nodded and we let go of each other's hands.

"Don't' worry about it and welcome to the neighborhood." He nodded and glanced over my shoulder. I moved a little and blocked his view. He smiled and nodded.

"I guess I'll see you around." I nodded and quickly got back in the house and shut the door. I quickly looked through the peep hole and saw him still on the front porch. He wasn't smiling anymore and it gave me the creeps. Finally he stepped back and turned away. He walked off the porch and went through the grass tot eh house on the left of us. I pushed away from the door and turned. Logan was sitting on the couch letting Matthew sit on his lap.

"Who was that?"

"Timothy. Our new neighbor." He nodded and I sat down pulling Emma on my lap. "He's seems weird. Just don't go around him that much alright?" He rolled his eyes and looked back up at the TV.

"You're being paranoid." I shrugged my shoulders and looked out the front window seeing a moving truck out on the street. Timothy was taking out a few boxes and looking over at our house still smiling.


	5. Chapter 5: No Papa

Logan's P.O.V.

I tried to not stare over at the new neighbor but I couldn't really help it. He was very attractive and also, Kendall said he seemed weird, and the more I tried to find the weird I just couldn't.

"Papa?" I looked down from the window I was peeping through and smiled. Matthew was reaching up trying to get em to pick him up. I did and put him on my hip walking to the kitchen. "Where's daddy?"

"He went to go see the doctor for a check-up." He put his head on my shoulder and I walked to the fridge pulling out the milk.

"Can I have a cookie?" I laughed and shook my head.

"Not for breakfast. Maybe for lunch." He yawned again. I heard more footsteps and turned to see Emma walking out looking equally as tired as Matthew. I waved her over and carefully set Matthew on the counter. I lifted Emma quick and set her next to her brother. "Why are you guys so tired?"

"The neighbors were watching a scary movie last night. I heard a lot of screaming." A red light went off in my head because I didn't hear anything. Then again, the kids bedroom were on the left side of the house while ours was more on the right.

"Me too…but it didn't sound like a movie."

"What did it sound like Matt?" He shrugged his shoulders and reached out for me. I sighed and gently and carefully put both of them in my arms and walked them out to the living room. I set them on the couch and covered them with a blanket. I turned on the TV putting on a cartoon and looked down at them. "Can you guys stay here real quick? I'm going to go talk to the neighbor." They nodded and Matthew was already closing his eyes. I kissed both their heads and walked to the front door.

As soon as the door shut he looked up. As I got closer to the guy, who actually looked like he was only 21 I realized just how extremely attractive he was. He was wearing a plain white shirt, which was kind of tight and showed off his muscles. I wouldn't be surprised if I was drooping.

He stood up from the ground. It looked like he was gardening. Which was actually really adorable.

"Hi. My name's Logan. I'm your neighbor." I extended my hand and he wiped his hand on his jeans. We took hands and shook. "You met my husband last night." He smiled and his teeth were perfect white. He was perfect, just period.

" Timothy. And yeah I didn't catch his name." We let go of each others hands and I laughed. Of course Kendall.

"Kendall." He nodded and I shamefully let my eyes wander down his body. His knees were dirty form the ground, but what caught my attention was the slight bulge in his pants. I felt my cheeks get hot and turned to face his house. "I was wondering when someone would move in here. This place has been empty for almost a year. It will be nice to have a neighbor." I turned back to him and he nodded.

"It was a last minute decision. I'm an architect and I wanted to be as far away from the city as possible."

"Perfect neighborhood for that." We smiled at each other and before either of us could say anything I heard my front door open and turned.

"No papa!" Matthew ran out, in PJ's and no socks or shoes.

"Matthew get back in the house or put some shoes on!" He continued to run towards me and when he got to me he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the house.

"No papa. Come in the house!" I quickly picked him up and turned to Timothy.

"I'm sorry. He's not usually like this."

"Papa! Go in the house!" He was now screaming and I sighed frustrated. "Papa!"

"Matthew!" I didn't mean to yell back so loud but I was very frustrated.

"Logan it's okay. Go ahead. Were neighbors now we can talk again soon." I smiled weakly and nodded. "It was nice meeting you. And you too Matthew." I saw Matthew turn his head and dig his face in my neck.

"And he's not this shy." Timothy laughed and I backed away to the house. I glared at Matthew as we walked in the house. When I shut the door I walked to the couch and put him down, standing him up. "Okay what was that about?"

"Papa I don't like that man?" I laughed.

"And why not?"

"Papa no!" I sighed and helped him off the couch. I heard a crash in the kitchen and walked out to it quickly. Emma was standing on her tippy toes trying to grab the milk and I walked over, stepping on the lucky charms that had spilled. I grabbed the milk for her and laughed.

"Emma go sit out with your brother. I'll get you some cereal." She nodded and walked out, avoiding the lucky charms. I leaned against the counter and slid down. I don't know why it was bothering me so much but the way Matthew acted was off. How could he think something was wrong with Timothy? He didn't even know him? Maybe Matthew was just acting out because Kendall was gone. And just iek that the front door opened.

"Daddy!" Both of them yelled and I heard him greet each of them. I stayed on the floor and started scooping up the lucky charms. I heard Kendall tell them to sit back down and that he was going to help me with breakfast. I looked up and he walked out, a small smile on his face.

"Whatcha doing down there?" I frowned and he got down helping me pick it up. "Let me guess, Emma?" I laughed and nodded. "Did you just get out of bed?"

"No I was up when you left. I had to have a cup of coffee." He laughed and leaned in kissing my neck. "I also went to introduce myself to Timothy." He looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Was this before or after he had his shirt off?" I sat back.

"Matthew freaked out Kendall. He ran out, screaming no papa. He wouldn't even look at the guy."

"What can I say? The kid has an eye for creeps." I sighed and he helped me up. "I told you something was off about him."

"He is perfectly nice Kendall and doesn't act like a creep." I heard him laugh and form the pantry and reappeared with the broom. "You and Matthew need to not judge a book by its cover. In fact…" I leaned against the counter and watched him sweep up the lucky charms. "I'm inviting him over for Sunday dinner." He looked up and grinned.

"Why so you can stare at his body, or get to know him?" I grinned back. I turned around and started making a bowl of cereal for Matthew and Emma.

"I'll let you figure it out when you're not getting any tonight." I was pushed into the counter and he was resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Sorry I don't look like some asshole hopped up on steroids." I laughed and he nibbled at my ear. "You're really going to invite him?"

"Yes. It is the neighborly thing to do."

So I did. I walked back over to him, seeing him with his shirt off and of course he said yes. I told him 5 and he offered to bring something. Kendall blamed to Matthew and the whole day he fought me on it, along with Kendall but I was persistent.

At 4:3- James and Carlos arrived and while James walked out to the back where Kendall was grilling, Carlos stayed in the kitchen with me, letting Jessie follow James. They didn't say two words to each other or even look at each other. Carlos picked at the potato salad I just made and sighed.

"Okay…you want to talk about it?" He shook his head and I nodded, stirring the noodles for Matthews Macaroni and Cheese. Another sigh and turned to him. He sighed again and finally stomped his foot.

"James is being a dick!" I laughed and nodded. "I mean the guy thinks we can't handle another kid right now. He thinks he'll fail as a father and I guess I kind of was a jerk about Friday night but…"

"Carlos buddy…breath. You're fine alright. You and James aren't going to end over something like this. Your relationship is too strong. You just need to talk it through. There is nothing else you can do." He groaned and bent over hitting his head on the counter. I rubbed his back but stopped hearing the doorbell. He got up and scrunched his eyebrows.

"Who's that?"

"My hot new neighbor." I practically ran out of the kitchen and he followed when I opened the door I heard a sharp breath behind me. I elbowed Carlos and he coughed.

"Hey Logan!" I smiled and let him in. He had a bouquet of flowers. "I know you said I didn't need to bring anything but I wanted to thank you for inviting me for dinner with your family." I took the flowers form him and closed the door nodding.

"Its no problem at all Timothy." I heard Carlos clear his throat and sighed. "Timothy this is my best friend in the world, Carlos." Timothy extended his hand and Carlos took it, blushing like an idiot.

"Ni-nice to meet you." I heard laughter form the back and smiled. I led them through the living room, showing Timothy the bathroom and finally we got outside. Kendall glared at me but put a fake smile on. Kendall shook his hand. As I was about to introduce James to Timothy, I heard a fit of crying and we all turned to see Jessie standing in the middle of the grass, Matthew standing behind her, cowering.

"No daddy!" I could see Timothy was hurt and felt really bad. Second kid today to cry seeing him. Matthew started crying too and Kendall and Carlos walked over to them, picking them up.

"I can leave if…"

"No it's okay. I don't know what the problem is and I am so sorry." He gave em a small smile and Matthew screamed at Kendall.

"No daddy! No!" Kendall sighed and quickly carried Matthew in the house. Carlos followed, glaring at James and I felt a little bad for James. When the kids were in the house it went quiet and I saw Emma running around with the dogs.

"So Timothy…how about them Dodgers huh?" Timothy smiled and then laughed nodding. Him and James walked to the table and sat down. I sighed and decided to go check on Matthew.

I walked up the stairs hearing the crying come ing form there but slowed down hearing Matthew shout.

"He's a bad man Daddy!" Next it was Jessie.

"He wanted to play hide and seek with us papi!" I froze and could tell there was an awkward silence in Matthews room.


	6. Chapter 6: Slashed Tires

Kendall's P.O.V.

Matthews tear stained face was enough for me to turn into uber over protective dad mode.

"Wait…that man downstairs…he was at daddies birthday party?" I turned and saw Jessie nod her head. Carlos and I locked eyes and I swallowed hard. I stood up and turned fast seeing Logan walk in.

"What did they just say?" I walked to him and kissed his cheek.

"Stay with Matthew. I'll send up Emma." Logan only nodded and walked over to Matthew picking him up. Matthew cried out loud again and clutched onto Logan's shirt. I walked out of the room and quickly walked down the stairs. I stormed out into the backyard and only saw James and Emma kicking around a pink soccer ball. "Where is he?" James looked up and scrunched his eyebrows.

"I think Logan went inside…"

"No. Timothy." James laughed and kicked the ball making Emma squeal and run after it.

"He got a call. His work or something…he said he was sorry and he'd make it up to you guys or something…I don't know about you but the dude gives me the creeps."

"You have no idea." I sighed and sat down. "Hey Emma, come here for a minute baby girl." She ran over making the dogs bark and chase after her. I scooped her up and smiled at her tucking her dark brown hair behind her ear. "Do you remember ever seeing that man…that was just here? Maybe at Uncle James's birthday?" This got James's attention and sat down eyeing me.

"Uhm…no. But Mattie doesn't like him. He doesn't say why but whenever he sees him he cries. And Jessie did that too! But papa says he is a nice man and we need to be nice to him." I looked at her a few more seconds and nodded.

"Why don't you go tell papa that the man left okay? And ask him to clean up you and Matthew for dinner." She nodded and jumped off my lap running into the house, the dogs again chasing her. I turned to James. "Jessie and Matt are saying Timothy was the one who wanted to play hide and seek."

"That's the fucking pervert?" I stopped him from standing and scooted closer to him.

"James…did you see him there?" He thought for a second and then shook his head. "Neither did I. I'm not saying the kids are lying but…"

"Kendall." I turned and Logan walked out. He sat down fast and sighed. "Matthew is convinced. I asked Carlos if he saw him at the party too and no one saw him. I think maybe he just looks like the guy and it freaked the kids out." James sat back and I nodded.

We ate dinner in an awkward silence. The tension between James and Carlos was hard to sit through. Jessie was sitting between them, still looking afraid. Matthew wouldn't sit anywhere except either mien or Logan's lap and he kept switching between the two. While Emma seemed to be the only one at the table not angry or worried. James and Carlos left right after dinner which I was kind of grateful for. I just wanted to snuggle and relax on the couch with Logan knowing the kids were safe and sound up in bed. So after giving them baths, and tucking them in by 8:30 I was on the couch with Logan laying his head on my lap reading while I watched random TV. I could see the lights on over at the neighbor's house and sighed.

"What was that sigh for?" I raised my hand and ran it through Logan's hair still looking out.

"Matthew wouldn't be upset like that if it wasn't for a damn good reason Logan." I looked down and he closed his book and set it on the ground by the couch.

"Emma didn't see him. James didn't see him and Carlos didn't either. It's just a stupid coincidence that our new neighbor looks like the guy who tried to…" He paused and I moved my hand down to his chest to rub away his fears of almost losing our child. "What I don't understand is why they were in that bush? I mean, was he going to leave them out there, until there was complete hysteria and then take them in the mass confusion?"

"Logan stop thinking about it. You're going to stress yourself out." He flipped his body so his face was towards the back of the couch. He wrapped both his arms around my one and sighed.

"And then I got to thinking some more."

"Of course…" I sighed and put my head back closing my eyes.

"What if the guy didn't mean to grab Jessie? What if he was going after Matthew and Emma and mistaken Jessie for her instead. I mean that would explain why they were in the bush because he realized he grabbed the wrong girl. And then what would have happened? We would have lost both of them Kendall."

"Babe…" I sat up quick, making his head fall to the couch and quickly moved over his body, making him lay flat on his back. I laid over him and put one hand under his head. The other held his face and he avoided eye contact. "Stop thinking about it. Shouldn't the only thing that matter is that they are here now, safe?"

"Yes but…" I covered his mouth and he groaned in my palm. I leaned down and removed my hand and replaced it with my lips. He gave in very fast.

I let his legs move out from underneath me and wrap around my waist. He pulled me down and pushed our cocks together. I pulled away moaning and he licked at my neck. His hands tugged at my shirt and I sat up tearing it off. I pulled him up as well and tore off his shirt. He laid back down furiously working on his pants. I grabbed his hands laced our fingers together and put them up above his head leaning back down and kissing him again.

We managed to fall to the floor, me on bottom. I watched him as he stood up taking off his pants and then mine before coming back down and straddling my waist. I grabbed his hips and ground his very hard cock into mine. He put his head back, hands on my chest and groaned.

"Mmmm Kendall…what about the kids? We can't be too loud." I could only nod and wished he had taken off both our boxers. His body fell forward and turned my head, sucking on my pressure point on my neck. I squeezed my eyes shut and ran my hands over his back. One of his hands trailed down my body and shoved his hand in my boxers squeezing my dick. I groaned and thrust forward making him moan in my ear before biting down on the bottom lobe. I opened my eyes and smiled rubbing my hands over his butt. I scanned the fairly dark living room and as I turned my head to look back at Logan, I saw something. It looked like someone was standing outside our window looking in. It made me sit up fast, holding around Logan's back. He continued to suck my neck and I squinted trying to see what the figure was.

"Babe…stop for a second." He kissed all over my neck and chuckled.

"That's a new one for you." I grabbed his arms and pushed him back gently. His smile faded and he shook his head. "What?" I managed to lift him up on the couch and quickly got up myself. I walked to the front door, opened it and walked out. "Kendall what the hell are you doing?" I waved back at him and walked around the porch to the side window where I saw a figure. When I turned the corner there was no one there. I sighed out and laughed quietly at my paranoid self. I turned and saw Logan giving me a weird look, arms crossed over his chest. "What are you doing? It's freezing out here. Come back inside."

"I will…I thought I saw someone standing out by the window." He chuckled and walked back in the house. I started to follow but a sound caught my attention. I turned and saw the lights on in Timothy's car parked in his driveway. There was no one is the car but the light on the inside was on. I started walking over to it.

"Babe you coming?" I stopped and sighed walked back into the house closing and locking the door.

The following morning was slow going. There was a lot running through my mind and Emma did not want to cooperate to get ready for school. But I managed to get her ready and out the door. Logan walked out with us, and helped her in the car. While he buckled her in, I noticed something off about the car. And then I saw it. The back tire was slashed. I looked at the front and sure enough those were cut as well. I walked around on the other side and shook my head.

"Logan?" I walked back and him and Emma looked at me. "The tires are slashed." He looked down quick and gasped. "I need to take your car." He nodded and just as he was going in the house I realized something. "Wait. We can't get your car out of the garage. My car is blocking it." He sighed and pulled out his phone. He started dialing someone and I reached in grabbing Emma. I heard a door open and turned to see Timothy walking out, briefcase in hand. Ever since last night my suspicions of the guy had grown and I knew there was something going on. I just had to figure it out. "Hey Timothy!" He stopped and smiled at me. I smiled back and turned to Logan. "I hate to be a bother and you're probably going to work but…were kind of in a jam." He walked over, head tilted slightly and I walked to him letting Emma rest her head on my shoulder. "It seems my car was vandalized in the middle of the night…and we need to take Emma to school…" He raised a hand a nodded.

"Say no more. I can drive you guys…or one of you."

"Kendall…" I turned and saw Logan walking to us, looking very suspicious. I smiled and gently handed Emma to Logan.

"You are like my hero for the day. It really means a lot to me. You sure you don't mind?" He laughed and shook his head.

"I'm sure. Will you be coming with me Logan?" I stared at Logan and smiled nodding. He sighed and laughed quietly.

"I guess I am. Thanks Timothy." He nodded and I quickly gave Logan a kiss…on the lips, hard and long just to make sure Timothy knew who Logan was with and then gave Emma a sweet loving kiss to the top of her head. I watched the three of them get in Timothy's little black BMW and drive off, Logan and Timothy talking, probably about directions. When I couldn't see the red tail lights of his car anymore I quickly darted across the lawn and walked up the porch of his house. I grabbed the door handle and turned it. I was very surprised to find it unlocked. When I stepped in, I sighed. He still had some boxes he needed to unpack, and seemed like a normal guy. For now.

I walked in further, and noticed only one door closed down the hall of the downstairs. I walked to I quickly and grabbed the handle. Now I was very surprised. This door was locked. I tried shoving against it, but it wouldn't budge. I needed a key. I went to look for it but stopped hearing crying.

"Daddy?! Papa!" Matthew. I ran out of the house, shutting the door and saw Matthew walking out of the house his blue blanket in hand wiping his tears. "Daddy!" He ran to me and I scooped him up kissing his cheek. "I thought you and papa and left me. I was so scared daddy."

"I'm sorry baby. I'm right here." I looked back at Timothy's house as I walked in my own. "I was scared too."

**SO I THOUGHT THIS STORY WAS GOING TO BE A CUTE FAMILY ONE WITH SOME DRAMA…BUT I'M GOING SOMEWHERE KIND OF DARK WITH THIS AND I'M IN LOVE WITH IT…SO…YEAH. I HOPE YOU LIKE, AND SORRY IF YOU WANTED IT CUTE. I'LL TRY TO ADD SOME CUTE STUFF HERE AND THERE!**


	7. Chapter 7: Warning

Logan's P.O.V.

Timothy's car was small and it smelled really nice, like the cologne he had on. It probably should have bothered me that I was that close to another man and was slightly turned on by it but I didn't have much time to think on it.

"Papa how come daddy isn't driving me to school?" I looked back and smiled.

"Because a very mean person ruined daddy's car and couldn't drive you." She nodded and looked out the window swinging her legs and hitting the seat. I smiled and looked back at the front. I turned thought and smiled at Timothy. "I really appreciate you doing this Timothy." He smiled and nodded stopping at a red light.

"You can call me Tim, and it's not a problem. I feel like I should be doing something like this for you guys. I made your kid cry twice yesterday." I sighed and felt really bad about that.

"No don't feel bad. I guess I should explain. Uhm on Friday we had a birthday party for James, Carlos's husband." He nodded and stared intently at me. "About 2 hours into it Matthew went missing and so did Jessie, their little girl. Well I found them and they are fine. But I guess…God this is embarrassing. I guess you look like the guy who tried to take them." He let out a sigh and it kind of sounded sad. "I'm so sorry Tim." He smiled and drove off.

"It's alright. I guess I should apologize for looking like a sick freak." I chuckled and we sat in silence until he pulled in front of the school I got out, and carried Emma out. He stayed in the car and I walked her in. She practically jumped out of my arms and ran over to her friends. I waved at her and she waved back shouting I love you papa. I walked back out into the parking lot and walked to Tim's car. I got in and he drove off.

Again we drove in silence. I took the chance to look around at his car and noticed his key chain. I glanced at it and saw a small picture of a little girl. I hadn't realized we stopped and he was staring. I looked away and he laughed.

"See something interesting?" I sighed and pointed to the key chain.

"The little girl on your key chain. She is beautiful." He nodded and quickly pulled the little picture off. He put it in my hand and smiled. She had long blond hair and bright blue eyes. She looked exactly like him. "Is she your daughter?" I turned to him and he nodded. I swallowed hard. I had never seen her so she must be…that would be wrong to ask though right?

"She died when she was six." I looked away and felt very bad. "She was with her dad, and they were hit by a drunk driver. They both died instantly." I turned to him and he was staring straight ahead. I had never even guessed he was gay.

"I am so sorry Tim." I reached over and put my hand on his arm. I squeezed and he nodded smiling small. "God now I feel even worse about Matthew." He shook his head quickly and turned to me.

"No Logan. You have an amazing family and adorable children. I am not taking that personally." I let go of his arm and nodded. I looked around and saw we were parked in front of our houses and there was a tow truck hooking up Kendall's car. Kendall was signing a paper while Matthew ran around with the dogs. I turned back to Tim and saw him smiling at Matthew.

"Thank you again Tim. You saved the day." He nodded and I awkwardly put out my arms and gave him a hug. I felt like he needed it. He hugged back and I could faintly hear him inhale. I didn't care. The poor guy probably hadn't had this kind of contact with anyone since his husband died. I pulled away slowly and smiled. "Just come over for anything. We will always be there for you." He nodded and I got out, shutting the door softly. I waved as he drove off.

"Papa!" I turned and smiled at Matthew as I walked up to Kendall who was staring at me, oddly. Matthew clutched onto my leg and walked with me.

"Emma okay?" I nodded and he gave the paper back to the guy who got in his truck and drove off slowly. "SO it's going to be a couple hundred to get new tires, but that's alright." I nodded and picked up Matthew.

We went through the morning playing with Matthew until he went to sleep for his nap before lunch. He chose to crawl on my body and fall asleep there so I was trapped while Kendall sat at the kitchen table on the laptop. He had been acting strange…very strange since last night when he thought he saw someone outside the window. And then this morning when he asked Timothy to drive me and Emma…that wasn't like Kendall. He didn't ask for help. He found out how to deal with things his own way. He was going to provide for his family at any means possible, so why did he ask Timothy of all people to help?

"Hey babe…" I looked over at him and he smiled. "I'm going to run to the store. Do you need anything?" I smiled weakly and shook my head. He shut the laptop and got up. "I'm going to have to take your car…" He walked over to me, and bent over carefully putting one hand on the back of the couch with the other hand on the arm rest. He kissed my lips and I kissed back. "Call me if you think of anything you need." He whispered it softly and kissed Matthews head.

"I will. I love you." He smiled and pecked my nose and got up. He grabbed my keys by the door and walked out waving one last time.

I waited a few minutes before getting up very carefully and slowly. There is nothing worse, then waking Matthew up from his nap premature. He is just like Kendall. He needs his sleep, and is a complete terror if he doesn't get it. I walked slowly, Matthew sighed and tucking his head under my chin, over to the table. I took the seat Kendall was in and opened the laptop. I quickly opened up the internet and went to the history section to see what Kendall was looking at. Of course, the history was cleared. I sat back sighing, frustrated. What could he be hiding from me? And why did he think he had to hide it from me? I always thought we were at the point in our relationship that we could tell each other everything. I shook my head and got up, closing the laptop. I turned and rubbed Matthews back as I walked back to the couch, ready to take a nap along with Matthew. As I got down I saw something…or someone move outside. I walked slowly to the side window and saw Timothy. I smiled as I saw him get out of his car, but it quickly faded. He looked very mad and as he shut his car door, very hard, Matthew squirmed in my arms and whined out. I rubbed his back slowly and continued to watch him. I watched Timothy go up into his house and after walking in, shut the door hard. I turned quick and walked to the couch, sitting back down. I didn't sit for long however because I heard another door slam open, this time waking Matthew in my arms. He stirred, sat up and from behind him I saw Tim walking out of his house.

"Papa?" I quickly put Matthew on the couch, seeing Tim walking up to our house and covered Matt with a blanket.

"It's okay baby. Go back to sleep." He nodded and turned onto his belly and shut his eyes sighing again. I ran to the door and opened it just before Tim could knock on it. "Timothy…is everything okay?" He seemed calmed down quite a bit and had a small smile on his face.

"No not really. I think there's someone going around the neighborhood messing with us." I cocked my head and he looked down, raising one of his arms. "Someone broke into my house. I found this on the floor." When he opened up his hand I felt my throat swell up. He was holding a bracelet. A hemp bracelet that I, myself made. For Kendall. "I don't know with your husband's tires being slashed, and now this…I just wanted to give you guys a warning." I managed a nod and looked up at him.

"I-I appreciate that." He nodded and smiled putting the bracelet in his pocket. He turned and quickly walked across the connecting lawns and into his house, shutting the door softly this time. At the same time, in creepy coincidence Kendall pulled up. I shut the door and walked back to the kitchen table. I sat down and stared at Matthew, sound asleep, completely unaware of the slight fear racing through my mind. The front door opened and I remained sitting, staring at Matthew.

"What are you doing babe?" I looked up and Kendall walked up to me, empty handed.

"Where are the groceries?" He sat down and swallowed hard. "Please tell me you did not break into his house Kendall." He remained silent and stoned face. "Did you?" He leaned forward and licked his lips, a sure sign he knew he had to cover something up quick. I just knew him to well.

"I didn't break in." I frowned and sat back crossing my arms over my chest. "I didn't Logan. His front door was unlocked."

"So? Is that your house? Were you told you could go in there and snoop around?" He sat back and sighed hard. "Did you find anything important?"

"Wait…how do you know I went…" I stood up and glared at him.

"Because your bracelet fell off and Timothy, being the sweet nice guy that he is came by to warn us there might be some creep breaking into people's homes!" He stood up fast and shook his head pointing at himself.

"I'm not the creep here Logan! He's the one who terrifies the hell out of our kid…makes out kid cry until his eyes hurt and I'm not the one who leaves my front door open, but locks only one bedroom door downstairs! Doesn't that seem weird to you?" I threw up my arms and felt the neck in my vein rising.

"No Kendall! What's weird to me is that my husband is being a paranoid asshole and breaking into our neighbors house! That is not like you Kendall!" He went quiet for a minute and I looked out to make sure Matthew was still asleep. When I turned back to Kendall he was staring me down. I moved forward and grabbed his hands. He pushed away fast. "Kendall…come on your being ridiculous." He raised his eyebrows and shrugged his shoulders.

"I might be, but I know that douche bag was watching us last night, and I just know he slashed my tires. But go ahead and think he's some nice sweet guy who we should feel sorry for. But he is never allowed in this house again, and I don't want our kids around him ever again."

"Kendall he is a nice guy. He drove Emma to school for us, which you asked him to do. But oh wait…that was just so you could snoop around on him." He turned away and I put my hands on my hips. "Kendall his husband and little girl died in a car accident. He's…he's just looking for a friend." Kendall stepped forward, no sign of pity for the guy or remorse for what he did.

"You want to be his friend, be my guest Logan." He pointed behind him to Matthew and shook his head. "But my kids are never going around him again." He glared at me one last time before he turned quick and walked out fo the dining room, into the living room and quickly upstairs.


	8. Chapter 8: You Will Pay

Kendall's P.O.V.

Logan was either very naïve, or just blinded by the sob story and the good looks. But I knew there was something off about Tim. I didn't know what yet, and I didn't know if I would ever find out, but all that mattered was that my son said he was the man who wanted to play hide and seek and that information was enough to make me hate him. Of course, after our fight Monday afternoon, Logan told me to drop it, and at least try to be nice. So I did. Try anyway. The feeling in the pit of my stomach of there being something wrong wouldn't go away over night because Tim was "nice" and "sweet". No I needed to be proven wrong, and the whole week I tried to find something, not wrong about him but nothing was working. Until Friday night.

I walked Matthew into his room getting him ready for bed while Logan helped Emma. Form Matthews's window you could see out into Tim's backyard. Usually I didn't care. And I wouldn't have noticed anything if it hadn't been for the noise. As Matthew dug through his drawers to try and find his favorite PJ's I walked to the window and glanced out. I saw Tim. The back of him anyway. He had a shovel in hand, and a black bag, a big black trash bag next to him. He put the shovel in the ground and took out more dirt. It was odd, for a number of things. One it was freaking pitch black out. It was almost 9 at night! Two, he was burying something, clearly. It was a black bag full of…whatever and that was way to suspicious. And third, it was fall. No one, at any time of day gardens in the fall.

"Daddy!" I felt a tug at the back of my shirt and turned smiling, covering up the fear and suspicion as I picked up Matthew already dressed. I walked him into the bathroom, Logan sitting on his knees, brushing his teeth, to get Emma to do the same. She hated brushing her teeth for some reason and we learned she only did it when one of us did. So she stood on the little step stool and brushed along with her papa. I pulled out Matthew's step stool and put him on it grabbing his toothbrush and putting toothpaste on it. I watched all three of them brush, with Logan looking up at me. He had a strange look on his face, almost a look of…lust? His eyes were darker and I couldn't help but notice the way he was brushing his teeth was for my viewing pleasure more than his dental hygiene.

When both kids were in bed, both me and Logan kissing them good night and turning on their night lights, I was dragged to the bedroom and he shut the door quickly. He walked to the bed and jumped on lying down on his back quick. I stayed by the door, kind of like an idiot and he laughed putting his hands behind his head.

"Are you just going to stand there?" I smiled and walked to the foot of the bed. He bit his bottom lip and reached quick grabbing his ankles and pulling him down the bed. He let out a small gasp but I ignored it. I got on the bed, pushing his legs apart and crawled between them. I put my hands out beside his head and he looked up at me smiling. Both of his hands ran up under my shirt and moved slowly up until he found my nipples. He put them between his thumb and pointer finger and gently pinched. I groaned.

"You are awfully horny tonight…"

"Oh so you caught onto my pervertedness in the bathroom?" I laughed and nodded my head. "Take off your shirt." I pushed myself up and did as I was told. I loved when Logan was in these moods. And it was a plus because we haven't really been loving to each other since Monday. Neither of us were going to back down from this. Unless I proved my point.

With my shirt thrown to the floor, he sat up and kissed all over my chest. I ran my hands through his hair and he looked up at me giving me the cutest look. I smiled as his hands pushed into the front of my sweat pants. But that's as far as they got. He pulled back suddenly and took his hands out.

"Why'd you…" His left hand reached up quick and covered my mouth. I sat back on my feet and watched him. His eyes darted around our dark room by the door and then I heard it. It sounded like someone was walking around downstairs. We turned and looked at each other.

"Did you lock up downstairs?" I jumped up quick and walked to my closet. I opened the door and grabbed the metal bat on the top shelf I had it for a time like this. I walked to the door, Logan right behind me, phone in hand. I opened the door slowly and when we stepped out, the sound of movement became louder. Logan clutched onto my arm and I slowly walked us down stairs. I knew the dogs slept with the kids, one with each of them, but they usually barked at the smallest noises, why weren't they now?

I got off the final step and stopped. That was as far as I needed to go. The front door was wide open. Logan's grip tightened on my arm and I shrugged him off. I turned and put my hand up telling him to stay. He nodded and I walked to the open door. I lowered the bat and saw a note tapped to the door. I took it off quickly, and shut the door, locking it. I opened up the note fast and Logan turned on the lights. I read and shook my head looking up.

"What is it?" I sighed and looked back down.

"It says I will pay." Logan walked towards me and took the note. It in fact said, "Kendall will pay", which didn't make any sense to me. Logan sighed and looked around.

"Its just something stupid Kendall." I nodded and he put the note on the coffee table. "Come on lets go back to bed."

I didn't get any sleep last night which was understandable. I knew this was Tim, but didn't really know how to put it all together. So Saturday morning, James and Carlos came over with Jessie so we could all go to the pumpkin patch and pick out our Halloween pumpkins. I figured the only person who would understand was James so while Logan made everyone breakfast, Carlos offering to help, I pulled James to the side.

I pulled the note out of the back of my jeans and gave it to him. He read it quick and raised his eyebrows.

"Dude you need to call the cops. Someone is harassing you. And it started with my birthday party. You need to go the police involved."

"James I know who it is. I mean…is it a coincidence Matthew thinks Tim looks like the man who wanted to play? And the guy is always eye fucking my husband…" James glanced over at the house and sighed.

"Yeah...so…" He turned back and sighed. "What are you going to do?" I sat down on the couch and shook my head.

"There is nothing I can do. Logan thinks I'm being paranoid." James sat next to me throwing his keys on the table in front of us. "Last night I saw him digging in his backyard and putting a black bag in the ground. I mean…that's like classic creep right?" I turned to him and he nodded. I noticed for the first time…something was off about James. "What's wrong?" He sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Nothing…Carlos and I made up. I mean…best make up sex ever…and we agreed to wait a few more years for baby number two but yesterday Jessie came home form school asking why she didn't have a mommy, and why kids were telling her she was bad because she had two daddies." My heart sank. He looked so pained. "How do I explain this to my little girl Kendall? I mean it fucking broke Carlos's heart dude." I gently rubbed his back and he shook his head. "I think we should just pull her form school and homeschool her."

"James she needs this social interaction. She needs to be at a school with kids her own age. It helps. And…" He looked at me hopeful and I smiled. "Tell her there is nothing wrong with her and she's not bad. Tell her the next time a kid says something to go to the teacher. One day you'll explain, when she's older of course, and everything will be okay. But for now she needs to worry about being a kid." He turned away and nodded. I sat back and while I was happy I could help my best friend I really needed him too.

"Okay…" He sat back next to me, and I almost laughed out loud. We were both staring out the window looking out over at Tim's house. "So how do we prove this guy is a weird fuck?"

After eating a healthy full breakfast we piled into my car, Carlos and Logan Sitting in the back with the kids. When we got to the pumpkin patch the kids ran off, all holding hands. I tried to concentrate on the pumpkins the kids were trying to show us, but in the back of my mind I couldn't stop thinking about what James had suggested I do about my problem. Sure I was willing to do anything, but I would seriously get in a lot of trouble for this. Not just by the cops, but by Logan, and Logan scared me more than the cops. But if I wanted to prove I wasn't insane and this guy was a creep, I had to start my plan, James helped me with. SO I walked casually next to Logan who was putting a pumpkin Emma picked out into out wagon. He smiled bright at me and sighed.

"What's up baby? Did you pick a pumpkin?" I laughed and shook my head following him as he watched Matthew and Emma. I saw James glare at me as he held Jessie's hand. I sighed and got right next to Logan, blowing in his ear. He sighed and stopped turning to me. "Okay. What do you want?" I smiled. My man knew me.

"Well…I was thinking maybe…we should try another dinner party, thing with Tim. I feel bad about what happened last time." The words tasted like poison coming out of my mouth but I swallowed my pride and said them anyway. Logan took off his sunglasses and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay…I'm sorry. Did I miss something? I thought he wasn't allowed in our house again, and that you didn't want "your" kids around him again?" He did air quotes around "your" and I swallowed my pride again and sighed.

"Well Logan…I was wrong about him. You were right." He put a hand on his chest and I groaned taking the handle of the wagon and walking away.

"Wait! Come back. Did you just say I was right?" I ignored him so he wrapped his arms around my torso and sighed happily. "Wow…I never thought I would live to hear those words come out of your mouth baby."

"Yeah…well just…plan another dinner and invite Tim. We'll have to have a talk with Matthew about it, but I think we'll be okay." On the outside…I was happy and normal. But on the inside every bone in my body was telling me this was the dumbest idea I've ever had and needed to back out now. But I continued to tell myself it was for the safety and protection of my family.

**SO…WHAT WOULD BE MORE INTERESTING? SEEING KENDALL AND JAMES'S PLAN THROUGH KENDALL'S P.O.V. OR LOGAN'S? LET ME KNOW! PLEASE ANDTHANK YOU!**

**ALSO I WAS AT THE PUMPKIN PATCH TODAY…AND I SAW A GAY COUPLE WITH TWO LITTLE KIDS, A BOY AND GIRL AND ALL I COULD THINK ABOUT WAS THIS SO…**


	9. Chapter 9: Forgive And Forget

Logan's P.O.V.

Emma grabbed my hand as we walked across the lawn. She started swinging my hand and I laughed as we walked up the steps to Tim's house.

"Papa what are we doing here?" I raised my free hand and knocked on the door.

"Inviting him over for dinner." She nodded and twirled around making her little dress twirl with her. I looked back up and the door opened. I felt a hard lump in my throat seeing Tim standing in nothing but a pair of black boxers. It looked like he just got out of the shower and my heart began to race.

"Logan! What did I do to be graced by your presence this fine afternoon?" I forced a smile but couldn't stop staring at his hot, still wet, muscled body.

"Uhm…"

"Oh geeze, where are my manners. Why don't you guys come in, and I'll get changed real fast." I nodded and he moved out of the way for Emma and I. Emma dragged me in and started looking around, but I couldn't stop staring at Tim. He had his back turned to me, and just above his butt there were those cute little dimples I loved so much. Kendall had them and…

I shook my head and looked away. Kendall. My husband. Right…I shouldn't even be looking at another man that way.

"Just give me a few minutes to change. Please make yourselves at home." I nodded and he walked to the stairs and then disappeared. I sighed out hard and finally glanced around his house. It was the same structure as ours was, except his seemed smaller. I guess the boxes still full and all around the place made it look smaller. I still held Emma's hand as we walked into the living room, which was pretty much cleared up and I led her to the black leather couch. I sat us down and pulled her up on my lap.

"Papa?" I hummed as I looked around and she laced my hands with hers on her lap. I kissed her head, between her pigtails, I had just put up and she sighed. "How come daddy doesn't like Timothy?" I sighed and shook my head. I didn't care what Kendall thought about him, but I didn't appreciate him telling our children to be the same way.

"Because your daddy doesn't like when Matthew cries around him." She leaned back into me and I wrapped around her.

"So how come you like Timothy?" I laughed and kissed her head again.

"Because Timothy is a nice man Emma, and we cant judge a book by its cover, okay?" She nodded and I heard stairs creak. I turned and he walked in, putting a sweater on over a plain white shirt.

"So sorry about making you guys wait. I've been having some trouble with the shower…" He sighed and sat next to me. Kind of close but I didn't mind. "And it takes a while to take a full shower. So, how are my lovely neighbors today?" I blushed and Emma stared up at him.

"Well I came by to invite you over for a small Halloween party were having tonight. I would have come by sooner, but we just started planning it, and it's really just going to be us and James and Carlos." I was rambling and I stopped. He smiled though and nodded.

"That sounds like fun. You guys aren't having it on Halloween?" I shook my head and motioned to Emma.

"This one has school on Halloween, so we decided to have it tonight." He nodded and looked at Emma smiling.

"That's a very pretty dress Emma."

"Thank you Mister! I'm a princess. Papa got me this dress!" She jumped off my lap and spun around like a ballerina. I smiled and Tim laughed.

"Well it's very beautiful sweetheart. Your papa has excellent taste." She giggled and started jumping around. She noticed the kitchen and then his backyard and started walking towards it.

"Emma come here…this isn't your house." She stopped and Tim laughed.

"It's okay. She can explore. I know how kids are." We both turned to her. "Go ahead cutie pie. You can look around." She jumped up and ran off. I laughed and turned back to Tim. "She is so cute Logan. She looks just like you." I smiled and nodded. We went silent for a few minutes hearing her running around, playing with anything she could find. I turned back to Tim and he was staring at me. I felt a little vulnerable under his gaze but he was smiling so I guess it was okay. What he did next though literally stopped my whole body form moving. He reached out and put a hand on my knee. My breathing picked up speed and we held each other's gaze. He scooted a little closer. His hand slipped further up my thigh and slightly dipped in between my legs. I looked down and saw his hand moving closer still to my crotch. When I looked back up, his face was right in front of mine and before I could say anything, his lips were on mine.

I squeezed my eyes shut and all I could see was Kendall. I could see him smiling, laughing, playing with the kids, being over top of me, thrusting hard into me. And then I saw him yelling at me because I let another guy touch me and kiss me. That did it for me. I jumped off the couch and put my hand on my mouth.

"I need to leave." Tim stood up slowly and smiled walking towards me.

"Are you going to tell you husband? I mean…he kind of seems like a loose cannon. And who knows what he would do…" He reached in his jean pocket and pulled out the bracelet Kendall lost when he broke into Tim's house. We locked eyes again and he grinned. "We don't want Kendall to know, because then the cops would have to know…and we wouldn't want your kids to grow up knowing their dad was a bad man…now would we?" Everything Kendall had said about this asshole was true. "So why don't we keep our little secrets to ourselves, and no one gets hurt. Besides…you threw yourself at me. You begged me to touch you, and kiss you." My mouth dropped open and he chuckled. "You look cute with your mouth open." I closed it quick and heard tiny footsteps.

"Papa? I'm hungry." I turned to her and walked around the coffee table reaching out my hand. She took it and I glanced back at Tim.

"I'll see you guys tonight. Bye Emma!" I lifted up Emma and practically ran to the door. When I was outside, shutting the door behind me, I felt tears leave my eyes.

"Papa are you okay?" I smiled and nodded and walked quickly across the lawn. I rushed into the house and when the door shut, I clung onto Emma and fell against the door.

"Logan?" I heard Kendall from the kitchen and quickly set Emma down. She ran off to the kitchen and i stayed by the door. "Where's your papa?"

"He's sad daddy." I closed my eyes and covered my eyes with one hand. I heard fast footsteps and then felt his hands on my body.

"Logan? What's wrong?" He forced my hand off my eyes, and I closed them quickly. "Why are you crying?" I shook my head and he pulled me into his chest. "Logan talk to me." I wrapped around him quick and clamed myself down.

"Nothing…nothing…I just…I feel kind of sick…"

"Logan I know you better then I know myself. Please don't lie to me." I stopped crying completely and shook my head pushing away form him. We locked eyes and he looked so worried.

"I'm fine Kendall…I just need to lie down before the party…" I kissed his cheek and slipped out of his arms. I walked up the stairs, knowing he was staring at me.

I literally stayed upstairs all day, the kids and Kendall coming up every now and then, once even with chicken noddle soup and ginger ale which the kids "made". But I had to eventually get up and put on my Halloween costume. I was a frog, to match Emma's princess outfit. The things you do for your children.

When I gto down stairs, James and Carlos were already there, and Jessie and Emma were dancing around. Carlos was entertaining Matthew because they were both superheroes. I saw Kendall and James really close to each other, and whispering in each other's ears. Kendall wasn't dressed and as I walked out to them they pulled away fast and James laughed at me.

"Shut up Diamond. It's for my princess." He laughed again and walked away. Kendall was staring at me and I sighed sitting down. He sat next to me and put a hand on my face.

"Are you alright?"

"Why aren't you in your costume?" he chuckled and rubbed under my eye with his thumb.

"I need to go to the store and get some ice. I should have done it earlier but, oh well. I'll be back in a bit." I nodded and he stood up leaning in to kiss me. I still felt ridiculous from what Tim did and turned my head quick. He kissed my cheek and stood up all the way. "No kissy for me?" I smiled and stood up.

"You're not the princess." He rolled his eyes and walked past me. As he walked past me I heard the doorbell ring and felt my heart drop down into my toes. I quickly followed after Kendall and he opened the door before I could.

"Hey Tim! So happy you could come!" Tim smiled brightly at him and they shook hands.

"Well I do love Halloween!" Kendall laughed and I glanced between them and Kendall quickly walked out past him and went outside. I was left, standing with Tim who sighed and walked to me. I backed away quickly and he sighed. "Logan I need to explain."

"Don't come near me." He sighed and quickly took off his jacket. Before either of us said another word, a pill bottle feel form his coat pocket. I reached down quick, just to give it back to him but I noticed the label. I looked up quick and he looked destroyed. "This is for…multiple personality disorder."

"How do you know that?" I smiled and handed him the bottle.

"I wanted to be a doctor. I studied like crazy." He nodded and we went quiet. I glance dup at him and could tell he felt bad. "Is this why you acted that way?" He looked down and nodded. Well now I felt really bad. "Look…don't be upset. It's okay…just please don't do it again." He looked up a small smile on his face. "And I'm sorry about what Kendall did." He shrugged his shoulders and reached in his jean pocket. He extended Kendall's bracelet and I took it form him.

"It's alright. Forgive and forget right?"

**SO I KNOW SOME PEOPLE WANTED ME TO HAVE KENDALL'S PLAN FORM LOGAN'S P.O.V. BUT I HAD AN IDEAOF HAVING LOGAN SEE TIM LIKE THE WAY KENDALL DID AND THIS HAPPENED. I REALLY LOVE THIS CHAPTERBECAUSE YOU THINK LOGAN IS FIANLYL GOING TO BE ON KENDALL'S SIDE, BUT THEN HE'S NOT SO…TELL ME WHAT OYU THINK.**


	10. Chapter 10: Frozen

Kendall's P.O.V.

I couldn't get my hands to stop shaking. Or sweating for that matter. Call me crazy but I took that as a sign to stop what I was doing and just go back to my party with my amazing and trusting husband and two beautiful precious kids. Just drop this whole thing and accept the fact maybe he was just nice, like Logan said. But these thoughts didn't stop me from opening the side window to Tim's house and pull myself in. Why this guy never locked up his house was a mystery to me. His house was dark and I couldn't see two inches in front of me. Luckily I grabbed a flashlight form the house before leaving. I pulled it out of my pocket and clicked it on quick. I flashed it onto the floor down below the window and quickly hoped down. I quickly walked to the other side of the living room and sneakily hid behind the wall and peeked over at my house. I saw James by the window and he had his thumb up but wasn't looking at me. I sighed and turned back to the living room.

His house seemed smaller than ours but was built the same way. I saw the opening for the kitchen area and walked to it quickly. I shined the light around everywhere and didn't spot anything unusual. I moved down into the hall and glared at the still close door. I tried opening it again but it was locked and I didn't have the key still. I took that as a lost and walked down the rest of the hall. All I needed was some kind of proof...anything at this point to show Logan this guy was a sick fuck. I walked to the room next to the locked one and stepped in.

There was a distinct smell…almost like bleach. I stepped in and shined the flashlight on the desk in the corner. I walked to it and saw two very large and messy stacks of paper. I looked at the top two but they didn't seem important. Just bills it looked like. I turned and saw a small bed on the other side of the room but that was about it. I walked out and went right into the room across form the one I was just in. This one was pretty much empty except one box in the far corner. I walked to it, and kneeled down next to it. I saw on the side of the box "basement" and went to open it but saw the tape over it. I was not going to chance opening it and waste time on nothing. I was curious to know why the box said basement, but wasn't in the basement. I stood up and quickly walked out of the room.

I made my way to the basement when I saw a picture on the kitchen counter. It wasn't in a frame or anything, just sitting there, by itself. When I picked it up, I felt a pang of…anger? Maybe even sadness? It was a picture of Logan. My sweet Logan and he was nude. He had just got out of the shower and was trying to find something to wear. I remember this because it happened just yesterday. I quickly picked up the photo and folded it, slipping in my back pocket. As I walked to the door to the basement, my phone started buzzing and I jumped. I pulled it out quick and saw a text form James.

"_Hurry your ass up. Logan is getting curious and this fucking perv keeps trying to talk to the kids. Get back quick."_

I didn't answer instead put my phone back in my pocket and made my way down to the basement.

If it was dark upstairs, the basement was ten times darker. I carefully stepped down the stairs and with each step a very nasty smell got worse and worse. I covered my nose quick with my arm and stepped off the last stair. I turned on the flashlight and shined it in the left corner. Nothing. I moved it slowly across the room, only seeing floor and wall. There was nothing down there. Except for a chest freezer in the right corner, humming quietly. As much as I didn't want to see what was in there, I had too. I walked to it, still covering my mouth. I kept the light on freezer and wasn't watching where I was stepping. I heard a splash when my foot hit the ground and looked down quick. I almost screamed. I was standing in a puddle of blood. I saw a slight trail of blood leading up to the freezer and stepped out of the blood, walked around it to the freezer. I sighed out hard and slowly lifted the top. When the top hit the wall behind it, I peered in slowly and brought the light up slower. The first thing the light shinned on was a face. Frozen, It made me lose my balance and I fell back dropping the light. It broke. My hands caught my fall and I heard a small snap in my left wrist. I jumped up quick and blindly tried to find the stairs. My shins found them first and I quietly cussed out rubbing them as I walked up the stairs.

I made it out of the house, without any more injuries. I managed to take off my shoes so I wouldn't drag the blood through his house and when I jumped back out the window I realized I forgot the flashlight in the basement. I was alright with forgetting that. I ran back to my car, parked down the street out of view and quickly got back in. When I was in, door locked, I sat back and ran my hands through my hair.

So the information I gathered was, Tim did in fact have it out for my husband, taking pictures of him naked. He had way too many secrets that scared the hell out of me and had a body in his chest freezer down in his basement. Was that enough to go to the cops with? And what about Logan? Do I tell him what I did, in hopes he didn't explode and try to kill me? Should I even tell James? This was just a little too heavy for me, and until I actually got to know the guy, even though I wasn't a fan of the idea, I wouldn't be able to know what to do.

I drove down tot eh closest gas station and managed to clean my shoes without looking to suspicious. I wiped my ass which was covered in dirt and some blood but thankfully my pants were black and no one would notice. My wrist was definitely sprained or even broken and I tried to ignore the pain. I walked into the gas station pulling out my phone and text James telling him in on the way home. I got a bag of ice, as promised and got back in my car quickly. I needed to get my wrist checked out and I needed to make up an excuse to Logan as to why it was hurt.

When I parked into the driveway. I got out quickly before checking myself in the side mirror to make sure I didn't look too suspicious. I walked in the house, the kids trying to bob for apples and only James noticing me walk in. he looked me up and down to make sure I was alright. I nodded at him and he nodded back sighing out. Logan looked up, from taking a picture of Matthew with an apple in his mouth and smiled wide at me.

"Hi baby! We were going to wait but the kids wanted these apples so bad." I smiled big and walked to him kissing his cheek.

"Sorry it was really busy at the store. Last minute candy shopping." He nodded and I walked into the kitchen tossing the bag of ice in the freezer. I backed up and ran into the pantry door and closed my eyes putting my head back. I heard the footsteps and knew it was James.

"Hey…" I looked up and sighed. James walked to me setting his beer bottle on the counter next to me. "Everything alright?" I shook my head and reached in my back pocket.

"I found this." We were both whispering and when I took the picture out, unfolded it and put it under his nose. He looked away quick and breathed out hard. "This was taken yesterday James." I folded it back up and put it in my back pocket again.

"That's it Kendall. You need to call the police."

"Call the police for what?" We both turned quick and watched Tim walk in. I had to use every ounce of strength not to knock this guy to the ground and start strangling him.

"Well Tim…" James stood kind of in front of me and I was grateful for him. "Someone is harassing Kendall, and it just keeps getting worse."

"Oh yeah…that's what Logan was saying." Just hearing him say Logan's name pissed me off bad. I clenched my fist but quickly gasped out in pain. They both turned to me and I rubbed my wrist. "Oh wow Kendall…you need to get the looked at. Did something happen?" I glared at him and James looked very worriedly at me.

"Uhm…I must have twisted it…"

"Twisted what?" Again we all turned and Logan walked in, holding Matthew who was munching at an apple.

"Kendall hurt his wrist." I glared at Tim again and Logan quickly put Matthew down and walked to me. He gently grabbed my arm and looked at my wrist.

"I think you sprained it. What happened?" I just shrugged my shoulders and Logan sighed. "Can you guys watch the kids? I'm going to wrap this up." Logan wrapped an arm around my waist and pushed me out of the kitchen.

He walked me into our bedroom and shut the door. I said nothing just walked into the master bathroom. My head was pounding. My wrist was on fire. My whole body was aching, for no reason really. Logan walked in, not in his costume anymore and pushed me to the bathtub. I sat on the edge and raised my wrist while my other hand held my head. I looked at the tile and listened to Logan move around. When I saw his white socks I looked up and watched him sit on the closed toilet. He had an ace bandage in his hand and sighed gently taking my hand.

"You think this is because of playing with the kids? You did fall yesterday…" I smiled. Perfect excuse. I nodded and he smiled small. "You and Matthew get so funny together. It's really adorable." I smiled and he carefully started wrapping my wrist. "Kendall…I need to tell you something." I sat up and only looked at him. He glanced up at my face but quickly looked back down at my wrist. "Today…when I went over with Emma to invite Tim…" Oh no…that was all I could think of. "Emma, went off to play around his house and he…" He sighed and closed his eyes still wrapping my wrist. "He put his hand on my knee…and pushed it down in between my legs." I tensed up, angry. But not at Logan. "And then…he kissed me." He stopped moving and looked up at me. "I promise you Kendall, I didn't kiss him back and I got up as fast as I could. That's why when I came home I was so upset…please don't be mad at me." He didn't even have to ask me. I pulled him in quick and hugged him tight. His arms wrapped around my body and he put his face in my neck. "I should have told you Kendall…I'm sorry." I let my unhurt hand run through his hair and kissed the top of his head.

"I'm not mad babe…I'm not…mad." He pushed into me deeper and laid his head on my chest. "I think we should have him leave…before I try to kill him." He nodded against me and pulled away picking up the wrap and finishing wrapping it. I could see the two tears he shed, afraid I was going to lose my mind. I wiped them away with my free hand and he smiled small.


	11. Chapter 11: Cop Men

Logan's P.O.V.

It was the first time in a very long time I actually took a bath. I don't know…the day was long and exhausting, with Tim making a move, threatening Kendall and then finding out Tim was in fact nuts. I felt very relieved when I told Kendall about what he did, but didn't tell him about the multiple personality disorder. I felt like it would just piss him off that much more. The thoughts and the stress were making my head throb and I let my body slip under the hot water and the nice smelly bubbles. I stayed under for a second and got back up wiping the bubbles off my face. I laid my head back and sighed out hard closing my eyes.

"Logan?" I only hummed in response and heard his feet on the bathroom tile. "Can I join?" I turned my head and opened my eyes just a sliver. I smiled and he took off his shirt.

"Sure baby." He chuckled quietly and slipped off his pants and boxers. When he got by the tub I put my hand up and rubbed his bare thigh. "Kids asleep?" He nodded and stepped in, getting in between my legs. Goosebumps covered his body instantly and I glanced at his butt as he sat down in front of me. Before he got in the water though I stopped him, noticing a back and purple bruise on upper butt. "What is this bruise from?" He sighed and got in the water. He laid back fast and put his head on my shoulder. He kept his wrist up above the water and rested his arm on the side of the tub.

"I fell yesterday Logan." He sounded in a lot of pain and I lifted my legs so they sat out beside his body. I put my hands on his chest and slowly pushed them down. He sighed out and turned his head so his lips were on my neck. He kissed softly and pulled away putting his head back on my shoulder.

I rubbed up and down his chest and stomach for a good 5 minutes. His breathing seemed to slow down and I knew he had fallen asleep. I cupped one hand and let water get into it. I raised it and poured it over his head, wetting one small spot of his beautiful blonde hair. He moved a bit and sighed out. I giggled to myself and he sat completely up. He looked way to tense. His whole back was in a strong hold of his muscles. I sat up too and started rubbing his back. He groaned out and let his head fall forward.

"Why are you so tense?" He sighed again and lifted his head. I rubbed his back still and he remained quiet. "Is it something I did?" That did it for him. He got up quick sighing again and stepped out of the tub. He didn't even look at me. He just wrapped around his waist and walked out of the bathroom. I laid back still staring at the door.

I shouldn't have told him Tim kissed me. I should have kept my mouth shut like Tim said to do. Kendall can't even sit in the same room as me now. He wouldn't even look at me. I really messed up this time. I have done something that is unforgivable, and maybe Tim was right. Did I throw myself at Tim? Was I flaunting something to him giving him the wrong idea? I mean sure…I stared, but so did everyone else. I even caught James looking a couple times. Tim was gorgeous, you just had to look. But was I too obvious? Did I really make him think I wanted him or something? No. No way in hell. I've never done that to any man…except Kendall.

I slowly got up out of the tub and unplugged it. I dried myself fast and balled the towel up and threw it in the hamper I shut off the light and walked into the room. Kendall's towel was on the floor and I just stepped over it. I walked to my dresser, the room completely dark. I opened the top drawer and heard the bed creak. I grabbed a pair of sweats and slipped them on. I did the same with a grey shirt, which seemed too big for me. It was Kendall's and smelling him on it made me hate myself that much more. When I turned around Kendal was sitting up in bed, staring at me. I looked down and walked to my side of the bed. I pulled the covers back and got in, turning my body to face away from Kendall. I sighed out and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Babe…I need to tell you something." I opened my eyes and felt him move and then stop. I rolled onto my back and turned to see him leaning against the headboard. He was looking at the wrap on she hand and I sat up sighing quietly. "I…" He turned to me and swallowed hard. "I…" I reached out and grabbed his right hand.

"What babe?" He shook his head and laughed quietly.

"Never mind…I'm just…tired and sore. I don't know what I'm talking about." It was a bold face lie and it hurt my feelings bad.

"Is this about him kissing me?" He looked up and his smile faded. "Babe I didn't want him to. I promise I didn't do anything back…"

"Logan…" He shook his head and quickly pulled me into his chest. "I'm not upset about that…I'm just really tired and sore. I promise I know you didn't do anything baby." I rested on his chest and he sighed scooting back a little. I quickly moved out of the way and we both laid down, he let me snuggle up into his side and lay on his chest.

We both fell asleep hard which made it harder to wake up. But the bed was bouncing and two little kids were demanding our attention.

"Daddy!"

"Papa!"

"Daddy!"

"Papa!" I sat up fast and opened my eyes slow. Matthew crawled over to me and crashed into my chest.

"Daddy! Wake up!" I watched Emma crawl on Kendall's body and he too sat up.

"What is the big emergency you little rug rats!" He started tickling her stomach and she fell on her back kicking up and giggling.

"Papa there are those cop men outside right now." I froze and Kendall stopped looking at Matthew. Matthew nodded and put his thumb in his mouth.

"Yeah daddy. They are talking to Timothy." I caught Kendall's eyes and we both picked up the kids and walked out of the room.

There were in fact two cop cars outside Tim's house. Tim was standing on his front porch talking with one of the officers and while I was a little worried I could see on Kendall's face he just didn't care. I moved to the front door. I heard a small sigh behind me but ignored him holding Matthew tighter.

I walked over slowly and when Tim turned to me I could see he looked really mad. But when he saw me (I guess) he seemed to calm.

"Logan…Kendall. I'm so sorry did we wake you?" I shook my head and Matthew turned away from Tim and put his face in my neck.

"No don't worry. Is everything alright?" Tim sighed and walked to me. He had on a flannel button up shirt on, that wasn't buttoned and showed his chest and abs. I looked away quick and Kendall got next to me Emma in his arms.

"Well when I got home after your party last night I just went straight to bed. I woke up this morning and someone came in during the middle of night I guess and stole form me." I saw one of the cops sigh and walk over to him.

"And I got this correct…it was a picture taken?" Tim nodded and I could see sadness in his eyes and his face. "And the picture was of your husband?" Now I understood. Poor guy. Tim nodded again and the cop put his hand son his hips and sighed. "Well we can look around but we don't really have anything to go on." Tim's face fell and my pity continue to grow.

"Husband?" We all turned to Kendall and I almost stepped on his foot to get him to shut up. Now was not the time to act like a jerk.

"I guess Logan didn't tell you…I lost my husband a few years ago. Along with my daughter. Drunk driver." Kendall glared at him but nodded anyway.

"I'm sorry Tim. For your loss and someone breaking into your house. This neighborhood most be on someone's list." Tim smiled warmly at him and the cop shook his head.

"We'll keep you informed Mr. Saunders." Tim took the cops hand and they shook. All of the cops got in their cars and drove off.

"Well they seemed helpful." I glared at Kendall and he shrugged his shoulders. "What? Please you know they're not going to do shit for him…but we'll help you Tim." Now Kendall had mine and Tim's attention. Who was this man standing next to me and what did he do with my bullheaded stubborn, husband?

"Well I appreciate that Kendall." They nodded and I felt like I had missed something very important. "I guess I should go get a security system installed. Maybe it will help."

"You know I was thinking of doing the same thing." Kendall and Tim laughed and I didn't know what to make of the situation.

Kendall and I walked back in the house and set the kids down letting them go color. Kendall had a really stupid look on his face and I couldn't read it if he spelled it out for me. He walked out to the kitchen and I was left standing in the middle of the living room, confused as shit. As I walked towards the kitchen there were three knocks to the front door and I sighed turning around and walking back out to it. I swung the door open and froze in my place. My parents were standing on my front porch, both wearing big smiles.


	12. Chapter 12: Regrets and Mistakes

Kendall's P.O.V.

Logan's parents always seem to come at the most opportune times. Like my life wasn't becoming a plot for a thriller movie already, I had to deal with those two. Each had one of my kids on their laps while Logan made coffee for everyone. Logan's dad would look over at me every now and then and I needed to keep my mouth shut.

We all glanced at Logan as he walked on with fours mugs of coffee. He set them down and then walked back out. He came back in with two plastic cups the orange juice and milk. The kids jumped off Denise and Jim's lap and ran to Logan getting their cups of orange juice. When they were filled Logan sent them out into the living room and I continued to stare over at his parents.

"So…mom, dad..."

"Why are you here?" Logan hit my leg under the table and I poured milk in my coffee.

"We actually have a few things we want to talk to you about…Logan." I glanced at his mom who was glaring at me and then turned back to Logan. "First we finally took the hint you clearly didn't want us around and we are saddened by this." I hid my smirk drinking my coffee and Logan's dad cleared his throat.

"We realized we've been a little pushy about your…love life and we are sorry." I inhaled deep and some coffee went up my nose. I coughed out and Logan sighed rubbing my back.

"Well…I appreciate that and I accept your apology." Logan's parents smiled wide and I glanced over at Logan. He did seem a little happier and that made me happy.

"The other reason we wanted to talk to you is because were moving back to Minnesota." Thank God, it was all I could think. However Logan seemed a little put off by this and his dad took notice leaning forward.

"We know we haven't been parents of the year and we have come to terms with the fact that you are…gay…" He practically threw up hearing that word and I clenched my fists to control my anger. "But that doesn't mean we have to be around to see you ruin your children's lives." Of course that's why they were here. I heard a sad sigh next to em and stood up.

"Leave." Jim chuckled and stood up staring em down.

"Kendall you are the full blame here. You convinced him to be like this." Logan also stood up and sighed.

"Dad just stop…you guys should leave." His turned to him and I could see him becoming angrier by the second.

"What happened to my little boy who wanted to be a doctor and nothing else? What happened to my son?"

"Dad things change alright. I got the chance of a lifetime and I took it."

"NO you gave up everything…your own personal dreams just to live out his." For some reason that hit me hard. Logan really did give up everything. For me, and for James and Carlos. We never once stopped to think about what Logan wanted or if being in a boy band was really making him happy. I sat down and could only stare at the table in front of me. "Logan, is this really the life you wanted? One with regrets and what if's?" I put my elbow son the table and ran my hands through my hair. Did Logan have regrets?

"Dad I regret nothing of my life."

"Then why did we get this letter?" I looked up fast to see Logan's mom pull out an envelope form her purse and throw it on the table in front of him. He sighed and quickly opened it. He scanned over it real quick and then stopped looking up at his parents.

"When…when did you get this?" I stood up slowly and peered over his shoulder. The header read Johns Hopkins University. I'd recognize that anywhere. I glanced down at the first paragraph and read only the first word: Congratulations.

"We got it last week Logan. They've been trying to contact you for a very long time. This…" His dad pointed to the paper in his hands and smiled small. "This is the opportunity of a life time." Logan silently looked down at the letter and his mom stood up.

"Please just…think about it. For your kids…and for yourself." Jim and Denise sighed and walked out of the dining room. I heard the kids tell them goodbye and seconds later the front door open and then close. I was staring at Logan's face and finally he looked up at me. We stared at each other for a minute before he set the letter down and shook his head.

"There is nothing to think about." It was a whisper, and it sounded like it was more towards himself then me. I looked down at the ground shaking my head.

"No regrets Logan?" He sighed and sat down. I glared at him and he ran his hands over his face.

"Kendall I have no regrets." I sat next to him and he turned to me.

"But…you applied. Otherwise they wouldn't have sent something." He turned his whole body and raised his eyebrows.

"Yes I'll admit I applied, out of curiosity. But I didn't think I'd get in because we graduated from the Palm Woods high. I can barely count that as an education…" He sat back and shook his head. "Besides. I'm almost 30 there is no way I could go back to school. Not with the kids and you." I felt a pan of guilt hit my heart and looked away from him.

"So…you chose the wrong life then right?" I stood up grabbing the milk and orange juice. "Because let's face it…if it wasn't for me and Emma and Matt you'd be a freaking doctor by now, right?" I walked into the kitchen and felt my body breaking down. I was literally seconds away from crying. "I…I freaking crushed your dreams. I ruined any chances of you having the best life you could have had."

"Kendall!" I turned, after closing the fridge and Logan looking hurt. He walked to me and shook his head grabbing my hands. "I have the best life ever! I have two beautiful, funny, smart kids because of you. And I have you! That's all I need!"

"Then why did you apply?!" He let go of me and looked down. "Don't tell me you didn't think you'd get in. You know every Ivy League college has been following you since you were 6 Logan. You applied because you wanted to get yourself a better life! It's the same reason you took that other stupid job! You don't think your life is worth anything right now so you're trying to make it better." He looked up and I felt even worse; he was crying. But the tears made me think I was right on some terms. "You…have no idea what seeing that letter does to me. There is some kind of regret in your mind to make you do something like that. And I am sorry I couldn't give you all of it…all of what you wanted." I tried walking away but he grabbed my arms.

"I have everything I could ever want Kendall."

"Except your dream of being a doctor." He went quiet and I could just see it in his eyes I was right. I walked around him but stopped. Emma and Matthew were staring up at us. I'm not sure if they understood anything that was said, but I was crying and when Logan turned he was too. That made Emma lunge forward and wrap around Logan's knees. Matthew did the same to me but I bent down holding his face before he could grab onto me.

"Daddy…why are you and papa crying?" I faked a smile and shook my head.

"We…were sad right now." Matthew looked near tears and I felt something strong hit my heart. Not sure exactly what it was but it made me think I needed to be alone for a minute. Or an hour, or a day. "Were okay buddy." I stood up and glanced at Logan. He was blank, but wasn't crying anymore. Emma was staring up at me and I smiled down at her. I bent back down and pulled her into my body. Matthew pushed into me too. I kissed both of their heads. "I love both of you so much, alright?" I quickly stood up and Matthew clung to my leg. I turned to Logan and smiled. "I need to think Logan." He closed his eyes and I pulled Matthew off my leg. I walked out of the kitchen hearing Matthew crying. I walked through the living room and heard fast footsteps behind me. I stopped by the door and pulled on a pair of shoes and grabbed a sweater.

"Daddy! Where are you going?" I turned and Emma was grinning up at me. "Can I come?" I bent down and held her.

"You have to stay here with papa alright? I need to go…do something." Her bottom lip stuck out and her eyes widened.

"I don't want you to go daddy." I kissed her cheek and stood up turning back to the door. I put my hand on the knob grabbing my keys. "I don't like you right now daddy." I froze and when I turned she was already running towards the kitchen. When she got in, I heard her crying, and screaming her head off. I turned quick and opened the door, walking out fast. My anger and sadness only seemed to intensify. Logan's parents were still here. They were sitting in their car. They probably thought Logan would be running out, Kids in hand, bags packed ready to divorce me. I ignored their car though, and walked ot my own. I heard two doors open but I walked to the driver's side anyway.

"Kendall." I sighed and turned. Logan's mom was walking towards me. "Please…if you love Logan as much as you say, do what's right for him and his children."

"His children?" She looked down and his dad walked up in front of her. "If Logan wants to go, I am not going to stop him. But those kids are the most important thing and if Logan goes, their staying with me."

"Doesn't that sound a little selfish?" I glare at Jim and he sighs putting up his hands. "Kendall we always thought you were a good guy. And if you do really love Logan…do what's right for him." They both smiled at me and turn walking back to their car. I watch them walk away completely and then get in there car. They drive off and I quickly get in my own car after unlocking it. Once my butt hits the seat, I feel something hard poke me and I jump up reaching down. I don't know how I didn't see it but my flashlight…the one I forgot in Tim's basement was on my seat. Tied around it with a red ribbon in a bow was a folded piece of paper. I unfolded it and almost passed out.

"I know it was you. Biggest mistake of your life."


	13. Chapter 13: Curare

Logan's P.O.V.

I sat between Emma and Matt who were both still crying but not as bad. I was staring at the TV but there was nothing on it. I couldn't really decide if I was upset that Kendal had left, or if I was mad at myself for applying to the school. Kendall was right…on some levels. No way in hell did I regret having our kids and being with Kendall. That was the proudest moment of my life. All three of them. But I have to admit…I wonder what would have happened if I stayed back and finished up school and went to college to be a doctor. Would Kendall and I still have been together? Probably not. So why did I feel the need to apply?

"Papa?" I looked down at Matthew who wasn't crying anymore and smiled small. "Are you and daddy mad at me?" I frowned and put him in my lap, letting Emma snuggle up with him.

"No. This has nothing to do with either of you. Daddy and I just love you both so much sometimes…" I was stuck. Where was I going with that?

"So…so where is daddy? Why did he leave us-us?" I stared down at Emma and sighed.

"Because daddy…needed to go think by himself. I think I hurt daddy." Matthew wiped his eyes and sat up.

"But don't you love daddy?" Emma glared up at me bottom lip sticking out and I sighed.

"Of course I love daddy. Just as much as daddy loves me. But I did something that I didn't know would hurt your dad. That doesn't mean I don't love him." Emma looked down and sighed laying her head on my chest. Matthew sniffled his nose and laid down with his sister on my chest.

I didn't know we had fallen asleep but we woke up. At least I did. The kids had fallen off my body and each had their leg son my lap. I checked my watch and felt my stomach growl. It was after noon. Kendall had been gone for a couple hours. As I got up, ready to make lunch for us there were soft knocks on the door. I walked to it rubbing my eyes. I pulled the door open and smiled. Timothy was standing in the door way holding a casserole dish.

"Hey Logan…did I wake you." I smiled and moved out of the way showing him the kids fast asleep. He laughed and I motioned for him to come in. "I was baking today. I don't mean to sound full of myself but, I am a fantastic baker." I laughed and shut the door.

"Is it chocolate?" He laughed and lifted the lid showing a chocolate cake. "I will take a piece right now." I led him into the kitchen and grabbed two forks. I pulled out a chair for him and we both sat down. I gave him a fork and dug mine into the corner.

"Tough morning?" I sighed and put a forkful in my mouth. I saw him put his fork down without taking anything. Fine by me…more for me.

"Just…yeah tough." He nodded and sat back. "You know…I didn't know how hard it would to want something so bad, and risking everything for it." He laughed and I took another bite of the cake.

"Logan life is never easy." I nodded and he was still smiling. I sighed and sat back absolutely loving this cake.

"What are you smiling at?" He laughed and reached forward wiping the side of my mouth. I froze and swallowed hard. When he moved his hand away I saw some chocolate on his finger and he put his finger in his mouth and licked it clean. I put my fork down and looked down.

"SO what is the problem? I did hear you and Kendal arguing this morning and then…I saw him leave kind of angrily. Is…is everything alright?" He was moving closer to me, sliding off his chair. I stood up fast, but as I got up, I feel right back down on my chair. It was like my whole body gave out. I couldn't feel my legs. I glanced at Tim. "Logan do you know what curare is?" I tried to raise my hands to rub my eyes, because there was a slight pound behind them. "It is a drug…a plant actually from South America. It is actually very beautiful. However, it is very poisonous." Fear raced through my body and I wanted to scream. "First your body will go numb…your feeling paralysis right now. Usually, it stops your breathing because your brain thinks because your body isn't moving…neither should your respiratory system." He slowly stood up and picked up the casserole dish. "I'm going to toss this babe…so our kids don't get into it. That…would be very sad to find them dead." I heard a small groan leave my mouth. I heard the garbage disposal and tried very hard to get my body to move, but it wasn't happening. Again…Kendall was right about him. I ignored him because I felt bad for his multiple personality disorder. He probably didn't even have it. "Babe…we can finally be together." He was right behind me and I saw a white cloth in his hand. "I know how smart you are, so can you smell that?" I tried closing my eyes but couldn't. "It's chloroform. I know you know what that is…but just in case you don't…" The last thing I saw was the cloth being pushed to my face.

**I KNOW IT'S SHORT…WHAT DO YOU THINK?**


	14. Chapter 14: Protect and Serve, My Ass

Kendall's P.O.V.

"Kendall you need to go home to your family. Logan…just go Kendall." I shook my head slowly on the wood of the table and James sighed. "I know Logan did something…pretty shitty…"

"James." Carlos sighed and I heard Jessie cough form her room. "Go check on our baby so I can talk to Kendall and give him sound advice." I looked up and James stood up walked to Carlos and kissed his cheek before walking out of the dining room and out into their living room. "Kendall don't you think if Logan wanted to leave you and the kids he would have done it by now?" I sat back in the chair and groaned. "And no…you didn't kill his dreams. You are his dream."

"Could you be any cheesier?" He chuckled and I sat up.

"I can go with you. Well me James and Jessie. We can distract the kids." I smiled and looked at my watch. I had been gone for a few hours and there had been no calls or texts from Logan. I sighed and stood up nodding.

I waited for them to get Jessie ready, making sure she was bundled up tight. She had caught a cold and wasn't miserable but Carlos being the overprotective stress ball made sure she was warm and happy. I decided to just drive them over with me. When I did get home suddenly I didn't want to be here. I took the keys out of the ignition but just sat there. James sighed form the back and Carlos lightly shoved me. I groaned but got out any way. I walked them up the front walk way but stopped halfway there. I could hear two kids crying. I had been gone form almost 4 hours and they were still crying. I was…the worst father ever.

"It's alright Kendall…you can do this. Your kids will always love you." James patted my back and I sighed and nodded. I walked up to the door and slowly pushed it open. The cries got louder and I hated myself more and more.

"Daddy!" They screamed it in unisons and crashed into my legs. I was expecting to see Logan sitting with them trying to calm them down but he wasn't in the living room. Which is weird. He would never leave our precious kids crying their eyes out. Just not Logan. "Daddy!" I kneeled down and pulled them into my body.

"I'm so sorry I left babies." Matthew was sobbing the hardest and it was worrying me that Logan wasn't with them. "Where's your papa?" Emma pushed off my shoulder and wiped her eyes but did the hiccup thing and sobbed out one last time, before calming down.

"He left daddy." I heard Matthew cry harder into my shoulder and rubbed his back.

"What do you mean baby?" She sighed hard and looked over my head. James and Carlos moved from behind me and sat on the couch, Jessie fast asleep in James's arms.

"We fell asleep daddy, after you left." A hard pang went through my chest. "But when me and Mattie woke up he was gone daddy."

"We-we looked every where daddy…papa left us…did-did we do something wrong?" Matthew was looking up at me hopeful and I cupped his face with both hands letting Emma cling to my shirt.

"You didn't do anything wrong Matthew." He nodded and pushed into me. I wrapped and arm aroudn both of them and carefully picker them up. "Logan?" I kind of shouted it and both kids clutched onto my shirt tighter. I glanced at Carlos who stood up and reached for the kids. I handed him Emma first who seemed calmed down and went into Carlos arms quickly. I walked into the kitchen, Matthew not ready to let go but stopped. The kitchen looked a mess. Like someone went through it, trying to find something. I walked in slowly and saw a broken frame on the ground in the middle. I bent don't still holding Matthew and flipped the frame over. It was a very old picture. Logan and I were probably…15. It was taken the day we left Minnesota to go to L.A. to be pop stars. We were dating by then and I had my arms around him and he was looking up at me frowning. He hated that I was throwing our relationship in front of his parents face because they still were his parents. But I couldn't help myself. I loved that man.

"Kendall?" I stood up holding the frame and realized I was crying. I turned and saw James looking at the picture frame.

"He left me…" I felt the frame slip form my hands making it crash to the ground again. Matthew jumped in my arms, but grabbed ahold of me tighter. "He left our kids…" I could feel Matthew slipping form my arms and James lunged forward grabbing him. He set him on the ground and bent down.

"Can you go sit with uncle Carlos while your dad and I make some lunch?" Matthew nodded and I fell to the side crashing into the fridge as he walked out. I slid down, hitting my butt hard on the floor and James came over ot me. He put a hand on my shoulder and sighed.

"I'm…I'm sorry Kendall." I looked at him but my vision was blurry from the tears. "I know…this is hard, and you feel heartbroken, but you have two kids out there that need their dad. Right now, okay?" I heard a sob come out of my mouth but didn't even know I was making noises. I felt my head nod and he grabbed my arm, picking me up. I held onto him, but wiped my eyes. He patted my back and sighed. "This isn't like Logan. I'm going to call him okay?" I could only nod again and as he walked me out I noticed a glass container on the counter by the sink. It wasn't one of ours. I pushed off James who sighed. I walked to the glass casserole dish and scrunched my eyebrows.. "Kendall…"

"This isn't ours." I turned to him showing him the glass and he shrugged his shoulders. I thought if I tried explaining it to him, I'd sound insane so instead I walked out past him, setting the glass back down and walked out into the living room. Carlos had Matthew in his arms, asleep sucking his thumb. Emma had her eyes glued to the TV and I quickly walked past them. As I walked up the stairs I heard a door open next door, and something inside my head snapped and made me walk back down and go to my own front door. When I steeped out I saw Tim standing over his small little garden. I walked over to him.

"Hey Tim." He stood and turned, smiling.

"Kendal…" He stooped and turned serious. I probably looked like a mess but not as bad as he was about to look. "Whoa, is everything alright? You don't look very good."

"Well…Logan and I got in a fight. He left the kids alone, crying their eyes out." Tim's face looked like eh cared but no way was I about to buy his bullshit. "Did you see him leave?" He put his hands his pockets and sighed out.

"I've been inside all day. I haven't really gotten off the couch yet until just now. One of those days you know?" He smiled but I stayed stone faced. "Have you tried calling him?"

"No…not yet, but I guarantee the next time I see him, he's getting an ear full." He stopped looking sorry for me, and his face turned to confusion. "I mean…what kind of father leaves his children to just fend for themselves, you know? Seems pretty shitty to me. Maybe I made a mistake with him."

"Logan is the best guy on this planet and you're a fucking moron for thinking that." We both went quiet and his face turned worried. I knew I'd get him to break.

"You have a thing for my husband?" He swallowed hard and I stepped towards him. "If I find out you did anything to him…I swear to God…I will kill you." A smile crept on his face and I clenched my fists.

"Kendall…do you really think it's wise to talk to me like that? I mean…I know more secrets about you that would make your friends hate you. And Logan." I smiled back and quickly pulled out my hone. I dialed 911 and his smile faded. "What are you doing?"

"I need to report a murderer. He's my next door neighbor and I've seen a body in his basement." He laughed in my face and I heard someone behind me. The operator said she would have police out here right away and I hung up. Tim smiled wide and looked over my shoulder.

"Hello James."

"Kendall…" I turned and James walked to us. "What are you doing? That's a serious accusation."

"I'm not accusing him of shit. I've seen it James."

"No, no Kendall. I think you should listen to James. Police don't respond well to false accusations." I clenched my fists and he shrugged his shoulders. "But I guess that's probably why Logan left. Or it might have something to do with you being a washed up pop star who can't provide for his family." He feel to ground hard and I lowered my fist.

"Kendall! Jesus Christ!" James pushed me back a little and I saw a cop car pull up. Tim stood up and spit out blood right in front of my feet. The cop walked ot us and glared at Tim's mouth.

"Alright what's the problem here?"

"This sick fuck has a body in his chest freezer and I saw him burying something in his backyard. He also had a naked picture of my husband." The cop sighed and turned to Tim.

"Can I check in your basement sir?" Tim nodded and motioned to his house. The cop walked in and I followed quick. Tim led the way down and turned on the light for us. When we got down however there was no blood on the ground. Hell there was no chest freezer. I glanced around and couldn't believe there was nothing there. "Sir I don't see a chest freezer." I turned to Tim and he shrugged his shoulders.

"I have no idea what he was talking about officer. I don't usually come down here. And I don't think I buried anything in my backyard." The cop sighed and turned back to me. He grabbed his radio on his shoulder and pushed a button.

"This is Richards. We have a false alarm on the body." He let go and shook his head. "Next time you think you have a big emergency like this…make sure its right." He turned and walked up the steps and I followed quick.

"My husband is missing." When we got to the top the cop turned to me eyebrows raised.

"How long?" I swallowed hard and looked down.

"An hour, maybe." Another irritated sigh form the cop and I walked to him. "Sir please…"

"We don't have missing persons unless it has been 24 hours. Call us then. Sorry to waste your time sir." Tim smiled and shook the guys hand. I couldn't believe what I was seeing or hearing. Tim walked me and the cop out and James was on the phone pacing on the grass outside. The cop got in his car and speed off.

"Kendall…I'm sorry your husband left you, and I'm sorry if I ever made you think of me as a weird or a bad guy. If you want I can help you look for Logan." He walked to me and I backed up.

"stay the hell away from me." He sighed and nodded before walking into his house.


	15. Chapter 15: Mine

Logan's P.O.V.

"_Kendall…that's her. She's so beautiful…look babe…babe?" I turned and sighed, but smiled. He was up against the back wall, eyes wide. "Come look…" I extended my hand and he shook his head._

"_What if I'm not a good dad?"_

"_Then I find a better man." He glared at me and I giggled walking to him. "Just look at her. I promise you will be the best dad in the world, because you've been the best husband already." He looked down and I cupped his face. "Go see Emma. She's barely a day old and hasn't seen her daddy yet." He nodded and I lead him slowly to the glass window. I pointed to the little crib with the nametag Knight tapped to the side. He breathed out hard and pulled me in._

"_God…she looks just like you." I smiled into his chest and he put his chin on my head. "I love you Logan…"_

My eyes shot open but closed quickly. There was a bright light up above me and not only did it hurt my eyes it was warm. I raised my hand and put it above my eyes. I slowly reopened my eyes and breathed in hard. I don't know where I am but my lungs started acting up. I turned my head slowly and see a white pillow. I fell around with my other hand and knew I was on a bed, but where. I pushed myself up, slowly. Very slowly. My whole body was stiff and sore. But I managed to get myself to sit up. I lowered my hand and started coughing. I was down somewhere, underground. It looked like it could be a basement but there were no concrete walls, or concrete floors. Everywhere was dirt. Except the big white bed I was sitting on. I saw an opening, like a hole in the wall that should have a door on it, but didn't. I turned my body to the side, letting my feet dangle off the side. And they did dangle. I was too short. My feet where about a foot off the ground. I slid down a bit, and let my bare feet touch the cold hard dirt floor. However when I let go of the bed, my legs gave out and I fell to my knees. My upper body wouldn't hold me up and I fell face forward, making a bunch of dirt fly into my mouth, which made me have a bad coughing fit.

I managed to roll onto my back, but my lungs burned and my coughing got worse and sure enough, I started wheezing. Perfect time to have an asthma attack. No inhaler, no fresh clean air, and no water. I tried calming myself down, counting backwards, but nothing was helping. I really needed to find fresh air. I turned back onto my stomach but pushed myself up, the strength coming back and my muscles starting to work again. I stood myself up, rubbing my chest and slowly made my way to the opening. Probably the biggest mistake yet.

The room I walked into was covered in candles and pictures. Pictures of me. Pictures of when I was just a baby, to my childhood, when we moved to L.A. and even my wedding. That was definitely creepy but the worst part was seeing all of the pictures, that had my friends, my family, and more importantly, my husband. Those pictures…all of their faces were cut out. There was only me. If my coughing fit wasn't bad enough, my stomach turned and a wave of nausea came over me. I had to bend over, put my hand son my knees and dry heave. There was nothing coming up, and it made em wonder when the last time I ate was. However this dry heaving was helping my coughing. My wheezing still stayed, but at least I wasn't coughing anymore.

"I'm so glad to see you awake baby,,," I stood up fast and turned. I started back up luckily avoiding every candle and ran into a wall. Tim, who was standing in the door way had a glass of water in his hand, that I so very desperately needed. He walked in, slowly, making sure I saw his every move. "I was worried…" He reached in his pocket and pulled out an inhaler. My inhaler. It was light blue and Kendall…my sweet perfect Kendall…had got me a special case for it that he had engraved. On the bottom it read, "When I take your breath away". I remember when he got me that, we were 17 and after he gave me that he asked me to marry him. I said no of course, we were too young, but I found out that day, that was when I really fell in love with him. "When you didn't wake up after the 4th hour, that I had killed you, but you were still breathing. Still fighting to stay alive." He was now two feet away and raised the inhaler. "You might want to take this." I reached out quick and yanked it form his hand. He smiled and I put it to my lips pressing the button, letting the sweet air invade my lungs. I put it down at my side and squeezed my eyes shut, taking a deep breath. "God your so cute…" I squeezed harder onto the inhaler and slowly opened my eyes seeing him setting the glass of water down, and walking to the side.

"Tim…why…why am I here?" He laughed quietly and took a picture off the wall. It was of me, obviously, and Kendall, whose face was cut out. We were in Hawaii for a vacation with James and Carlos and Gustavo and practically all of our families.

"This is my favorite picture of you…" He turned slowly and I looked at the ground. "I mean…okay so that's a lie. Every picture of you is perfect and my favorite, but something about this picture…Maybe the way the sun light is hitting your face, or the way your cute little dimples showed because your smiling at…him." When he said him he sounded so mean and angry. We locked eyes and he looked pained. "Have you ever seen someone and have known…you were made for them?" I closed my eyes and put my head back only thinking of Kendall.

"Tim…please let me go…" I heard him move around but I kept my eyes closed, and stayed put.

"Logan baby…I have waited for this…this very moment when I could see you in the dim candle light. Hear you moan my name…watch you laugh at the simple things…why in the world would I let you go?" I opened my eyes and saw him walking next to the wall, grazing pictures of me, with his fingertips.

"Because I have a family. I'm married and have two kids. Please Tim…let em go." He turned slowly to me and sighed.

"Why don't I start from the beginning uhh?" I felt a tear leave my eye, simply out of fear. "When I first saw you…when I first heard you sing, I fell in love Logan. It was your first ever concert and I saw the way the girls looked at you. Hell I even saw the way the guys looked at you. Even though I knew you were with Kendall and that you two hadn't come out yet to everyone, I knew one day, you would be mine." He was insane. Beyond help at this point. Another tear came out of my eye because all I wanted was to be home, in Kendall's arms, with my two babies. "So I spent my whole life working my ass off to impress you. To make you see that we belong together. You have gotten some of my fan mail but you never replied. Which I knew wasn't your fault. Your manager or you producer, or your stupid boyfriend probably told you not to even bother with me. That I was just another face in the crowd. Which really sparked a fire under me." I felt my body giving up without my permission. I slid down the wall causing some of the pictures to fall with me. "By the time you had come out to everyone, and it was told you and Kendall were dating…wow Logan. I almost lost it then. But I kept hope alive. I had to." He smiled and turned to me. He walked slowly and I pulled my legs up to my chest wrapping around them. I was cold. I think I have been cold for a while but ignored until now. And every step he took closer I got colder. He finally stopped and sat down across from me, crossing his legs, Indian style.

"Tim please let me go…please." I know I sounded pathetic but I didn't care.

"When Big Time Rush stopped making music and I heard you and Kendall were getting married…again, I almost lost it." I heard a sob come out of my mouth seeing a picture of my wedding day. I wished for nothing more then to feel and hear Kendall right now. "That's when I realized I needed to change my ways quickly. I obviously wasn't getting your attention good enough, so I decided to do something drastic." I closed my eyes again, sick to my stomach. "When you and Kendall decided to have a baby, I rallied some people together to try to stop two men from having a baby. We tried to get a petition signed to stop the birth of your sweet little Emma, but you two were so well liked, it didn't work." I remembered that clearly. Every time we'd take her to the hospital for checkups or whatever, there was a group there, protesting. My sadness and fear and turned quick to anger. "All I wanted was to tear you two apart so you would come running into my arms."

"Your sick…" He smiled and shook his head.

"No what I did next would be sick…in your eyes anyway. I tried to get Kendall to cheat on you." I squeezed around my inhaler and also remembered that. It was a year after Emma was born and we had a fight about having another kid. Kendall stormed out and when he came home, the next day he said he had a wakeup call because someone tried to sleep with him, getting him drunk, but luckily James picked him up. He said he didn't remember what the guy looked like, but I was staring at him now. "He wouldn't even give me a second glance when James showed up. He kept going on and on about how sorry he was about hurting you. It took a lot of myself control not to kill him them." I put my head back and glanced up at the ceiling. "After that, and after I heard about Matthew I gave up Logan. I told myself to move on, clearly you weren't interested."

"Then why am I here?" I looked back at him and he sighed standing up. "He will find me Tim. And he will kill you." He laughed and shook his head.

"That's funny he made that same threat earlier today." I watched him walk out, into the next room and I got up quickly following him. I noticed, once I the next room, that the whole time behind me there was a stair case. I saw a door, with a small light coming from under the crack. "DO you want to see what I turned to, when I wasn't trying to have you?" He walked to a dark corner and opened a chest freezer. He quickly pulled out a dead body and I backed into the wall tears coming out again. "When I realized, how unhealthy this all was, I decided to turn back to you. That's why at James's birthday party…your kid went missing." I stared him down and he tossed the body back in the freezer, shutting it. I convinced Matthew easily to go outside in the bush in the back and wait tell I found him. He's 4 so of course he went. But when I saw Emma very close to James and Carlos, I figured the next best thing would be Jessie. SO they ran out and as I went to follow them I saw you. Sitting on Kendall's lap, you two looking at each other like you were so very in love. It made me sick. SO I took it out on your boy." I closed my eyes, and more tears poured out. "I told him his parents didn't love him and that they wanted him to stay out here forever. He started crying and clung onto Jessica, so I walked away satisfied, that if I couldn't use Kendall to make you leave, I'd use your own kid, and it almost worked. You were pissed at Kendall."

"Please…stop…let me go…please." I heard him walk to me and just as I opened my eyes, his left hand was on my throat and he was tossing me on the ground. "Somebody help me!" I was crying hard and he got on top of me quick covering my mouth, and grabbing both my hands, holding the above my head.

"Do you know where you are Logan?" I closed my eyes and tried getting out of his grasp but he was to strong. "Right above us, is my house. I mean your husband was just here with a cop and he was standing right above you and didn't even know it. That room he said I keep locked in my house…under the bed is the door to this room, leading down. And the room next to us…another door which you didn't see, leads to my basement. Kendall didn't see the door blended in with the wall. I mean he was feet from you and didn't know. What kind of husband is that?" I thrashed around under him and he sighed. His hand holding my mouth let go and I yelled out again. Except this time I was screaming Kendall's name. "Go ahead…scream. He cannot hear you." He bent down and smiled getting inches from my mouth. "No one can hear you. No one will find you. You are mine…you've always been mine."


	16. Chapter 16: Watch

Kendall's P.O.V.

There hasn't been any movement form next door in hours. And I would know. I've been sitting here for hours. Just on the floor, hands in my lap, watching and waiting. James and Carlos stayed with me, got my kids fed, and watched over them. Matthew would occasionally come over, crawl on my lap and watch with me, but something would happen, the girls playing, Carlos offering him some juice and he'd be off. Emma came over once and sat with me for almost an hour, until the boredom got to her and she ran off. But I wasn't moving from this spot. I was sitting right by the big bay window towards the back of the house where our dining room table was. I hadn't moved since I saw Tim go back in his house. I tried to find where he went exactly but couldn't see. But I knew…deep down in the pit of my heart, I knew my Logan was over there and didn't really leave me. So I was going to watch and wait.

"Hey Kendall…" I turned for a second and saw Carlos sit down next to me. "We tried calling Logan's phone…" He reached in the front pocket of his sweater and pulled out Logan's cell. "We tried a while ago actually and Emma found it in the couch, but we didn't want to tell you because…"

"You're afraid I'll go insane." I smiled and took the phone form him. "I think I am insane Carlos. And thank you for being here for my kids." I turned back to look out the window and heard him sigh.

"We're going to make lasagna for dinner. You need to eat." I continued to look out and only nodded. I probably wasn't going to eat. As Carlos got up I saw Tim walk out of his house. I grabbed Carlos arm and he stopped and looked out. "What's in his hands?" I got up on my knees and got closer to the window. He was holding a…something. I couldn't really make it out. "It looks like…like matchbox." Carlos got closer and nodded. Yeah…definitely a matchbox. That's odd." I watched Tim get in the car and quickly drive off. I jumped up fast. I pushed past Carlos and walked into the living room. "Kendall stop thinking of doing what you're thinking of doing, please. You could go to jail." I shook my head and James stood up. I swung the front door open and ran out.

It was darker now, and colder. I was only in a pair of sweats, a plain white shirt and a pair of Converse but I didn't care how cold it was. I charged across the lawn and up the steps to Tim's house.

"Kendall stop." James sounded right behind me but I pushed the front door open. I felt a hand grab my upper arm and turn em around. I was barely two feet in the house. "Kendall…stop!" James was whispering for whatever reason and I yanked out of his grasp.

"Either you help me…or I do this myself." I glared at him and he sighed looking over at the house. "Carlos can take care of the kids for two minutes." He turned back to me and sighed, shakily.

"Fine. Make this quick." I turned fast and made my way through the house with one destination in mind. As I turned down the hall I stopped short. James ran into me from behind and his breathing seemed rapid. "What?" He hissed it in my ear and I slowly walked to the door that was usually closed. It was now open. "Kendall?" I put a hand and peered into the room. For some reason I was expecting to see Logan just sitting there. But he wasn't. The only thing in the room was a bed. In the center of the room. Right smack dab in the middle. "Who puts a bed in the center of a room?" I turned to James and nodded. We walked to the bed and got at each end. We pushed it hard to the side making it crash into the wall. A glimmer of hope came into my mind. There was…like a trap door in the floor. "Holy shit…" James kneeled down and I got next to him.

"Now do you believe me?" I turne4d to him and he nodded slowly. I looked back at the door and some hope left my body. There was a lock on the door and again I was left with no key. I put my hands down on it though and bent over, putting my mouth inches away from the wood. "Logan?" I quickly put my ear to the floor and closed my eyes, waiting and hoping to hear a response. Nothing. I sighed and lightly pounded on the wood. "Logan…please…" I could feel tears leave my eyes and I heard James get up.

"I'm going to find something to get that lock open." I opened my eyes to see him stand up, and run out of the room.

"Logan…baby please answer me…" I hit the wood harder and as I closed my eyes again, more tears flowing out I heard something. At first I thought it was just James, but then I heard his voice.

"Ken…Kendall?" It was very quiet but I still heard him. And I heard him wheeze.

"Baby?" I jiggled the lock, trying to pull it off and I cried out. "Are you hurt?"

"I…" I closed my eyes and put my body back down, putting my ear to the wood. "He did something to…to my back…he put something on it….or…I don't know." I squeezed my eyes shut tight and managed to push my body down completely. I was lying flat on my stomach. "I think he used…a knife." I cried out hard and he coughed. "I can't breathe…very well."

"I…I know babe…I'm…I'm going to get you out of there." I lifted my head and turned it to the door. "James?! Hurry!" I put my head back down and Logan had stopped coughing. "I'm going to get you babe."

"He's…he's so crazy Kendall…he's been following me since we moved to L.A." I clenched my fists and calmed down my crying. "How long have I been here?"

"A…a few hours." That was a horrible lie. It was almost 8 at night. He had been gone since around noon. He started coughing again. I pushed myself up and stood up fast. "James?" The house was quiet and I still heard Logan coughing. I sighed out and walked to the door. I turned into the hall but froze. James, who is a very big guy and can take down anyone practically, was being held, by Tim. Tim had a knife to his throat and James had his hands up.

"Awe…Prince Charming here to save his princess."

"Let him go." Tim laughed and shook his head.

"Which one?" I caught eyes with James and he looked absolutely terrified. "How about this…" Tim quickly tossed James to the side, and pushed him hard. James fell…and fell some more. I didn't realize until I heard him groan and then a thud that Tim had pushed him down the stairs to the basement. Tim shut and locked the door quick and laughed. "Now…why don't we have a nice talk Kendall. About how Logan is mine…and nothing and no one will ever take him form me." Tim started walking towards me and I quickly walked back into the room getting on my knees and pulling on the lock.

"Kendall? What's…what's going on up there? I heard something fall…"

"It's okay babe…I'm coming to get you." I heard Tim walk in the room and stopped moving again. My hair was grabbed roughly by a hand and I saw the blade move to my neck.

"Let's go say hi shall we? I don't want you to miss what's going to happen next." He lifted me to my feet and shoved me into the wall. I turned quick and watched him bend down and grab some keys out of his pocket. I watched him carefully as he unlocked it and swung the door open. He stood up and walked to me. He put the knife to my Adam's apple and I swallowed hard. "After you…" He moved out of my way and I moved to the stairs slowly watching him. As I started stepping down, I could feel how cold it was. I could also hear Logan's wheezing louder. I hurried my steps, worried. But the last step made me sick to my stomach. Logan, who was on a bed, faced away from me, was face down. His shirt was off, thrown to the ground. His sweats were still on. But what caught my eye was the blood on his back. The blood wasn't in a pool or anything. No it was I a pattern. And when I walked closer I could see…it was a heart. And in the middle of the heart was a T and an L. I literally felt sick to my stomach. "Isn't he beautiful?" Tim walked past me and I could see Logan's body tense up as he cried out.

"No…please…don't." Tim walked over to his face, and bent down, putting the knife by his body.

"Don't cry baby…someone is here to see you." I was completely stuck in my place. Tim smiled over at me, and quickly walked to me grabbing my hair. He pulled me to face Logan and pushed me onto my knees in front of him. I saw Logan's face, but it didn't look like him. He had a few cuts on his face. His lip was bleeding, his right eye was swollen and staring to bruise. But what made him look unlike himself was the glow missing. Logan was always happy. He always had this energy and this…life about his face, that was so contagious. He made everyone around him smiling all the time. He had the power to make people feel better, but now…it was gone. I could tell. He wasn't himself anymore. And My anger only intensified because of that.

But Logan managed a smile seeing me. The grip on my hair tightened and Tim grabbed the knife quick putting it to my neck. The smile faded on Logan quick.

"Please…don't hurt him."

"He's…he's the one who keeps…keeps coming between us Logan." Logan squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. "He has to see…how much I love you." I was picked up quick, Tim being surprisingly strong, and I was thrown, literally thrown, into a chair. Tim worked quickly around me and tied my arms and my legs to the chair. For good measure he tired another rope around my waist, keeping me pushed into the wooden chair. I couldn't stop staring at Logan's face. He was crying and it was breaking my heart.

"Let him go!" I finally found my voice and started thrashing around in my seat. Tim did nothing. To me anyway. He did however walk back to the bed and got on it, behind Logan. When I saw him put his hands on Logan's butt, I continued to thrash around and Logan cried out, trying to move but unable to because of his back. When I saw him pull down Logan's sweats I yelled so loud, my throat cracked and hurt like hell. "Don't touch him!" Logan again tried pushing himself up, but couldn't. Tim threw the sweats to the side, and for the very first time, I was upset Logan went to bed commando.

"He has to know sometime Logan. Why not show him now…how much we love each other." Tim put his hands over Logan's bare body and I sobbed out, desperately trying to get myself free. It was no use. But I continued to try. And when I saw Logan's face turn into…shock? Embarrassment? Sadness? Anger…I couldn't believe what was happening. Tim was slowly undressing himself, staring at my husband.


	17. Chapter 17: Safe Now

Logan's P.O.V.

As much as I wanted to close my eyes and force my mind to go somewhere else…anywhere else at this point, I couldn't turn away from Kendall. He looked so hurt, and destroyed. He was crying and it took a lot to make Kendall cry. The birth of our kids made him cry. Us saying our vows made him cry. I think he cried when I said yes to marrying him. But those were all for happy times. This was different…this was him watching me be…touched by another man. Being held by another man. Being…assaulted by another man. It was…assault. No…this was rape. Just no way around it. And Tim was making Kendall watch. I tried over and over to get myself up but my back was on fire, and I couldn't understand why. I did see the knife and I knew I was bleeding but wasn't sure what he did exactly.

"Get off of him!" Kendall was screaming and sobbing like I've never heard before. I was crying too, but I had given up on begging, and asking him to stop. I didn't feel any pain when he entered me which was weird. Maybe he wasn't very big. Maybe my whole body went numb because I was too exhausted to even care anymore. "Please! Get off of him! Stop it!" Kendall's head feel forward and he sobbed out hard. I felt a kiss to my hair and I squeezed my eyes shut. This had to end soon. He was going to get off me, and miraculously Kendall would get up and hurt him. Bad. Or maybe this was a dream. Yeah…I was going to wake up, see my kids smiling and running around. Kendall would be in the kitchen making us breakfast, probably a big breakfast, because Emma has school. I slowly opened my eyes and unfortunately I was seeing Kendall, crying his eyes out, and screaming his lungs out. I groaned out and felt another kiss to my head.

"Please…stop…" He was breathing in my ear and I closed my eyes.

"Look at us baby…we…were perfect for each other." I sobbed out and in the distance I could hear something…maybe a door open.

"Help…" I tried yelling it but I was cut off by Kendall.

"Get off of him! You sick son of a bitch…leave him alone!"

"I love you so much baby…" Tim whispered in my ear and opened my eyes. I saw Kendall staring again, but not at me. He was looking, out into the other room and wasn't thrashing around anymore. And then I saw movement…a shadow on the wall. And then James appeared. He was bloody…and was holding his left side. He limped in and in his right hand there was a pipe. I sobbed out again and closed my eyes.

"Get off of him." James voice was low and dark. It made Tim stop moving over top of me. I felt him get out, and then get off the bed. I tried rolling myself off the bed, away from him but I was not strong enough. But I did raise my head and see Tim pull his pants back on. He was in fact very small. I put my head back on and saw James limp over to Kendall. All he had to do was untie one hand and Kendall was ripping the ropes off his body. I could swear in the distance I heard sirens but didn't get my hopes up. When Kendall stood up, he made a move towards Tim but James stopped him. "Get Logan." Kendall nodded and quickly grabbed my sweats off the floor. He walked over to me on the other side and I turned my head slowly. He was kneeling down next to me and managed a smile.

"You're going to be okay." I nodded and he stood up, moving down the side of the bed. "I'm going to lift you up. Are you hurt anywhere else?" I shook my head as best as I could. I felt his hands, warm and safe on my ribs and carefully and slowly lifted me. He managed to get me to sit on my butt and I was faced away from Tim and James. I didn't know what they were doing but, I didn't care anyway. Kendall quickly pulled on my sweats and when he got to my thighs I took the hint and put my hand son his shoulders, pushing myself up. I groaned out and he quickly pulled them on the rest of the way. I put my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. "James…"

"Take him out…I'll be right behind you guys. I can hear the sirens. Go Kendall." I wrapped around Kendall's torso and he sighed gently holding my waist. We started walking and I heard James behind us walking to. The sirens got louder and I looked up to see Kendall staring over my head probably staring at Tim. I put my head back on his chest and wrapped around him tighter.

"All I wanted…was forever with you Logan. I squeezed my eyes shut and felt Kendall getting up on the first step. He squeezed my hips and I raised my left leg. "I guess…now we have…eternity." I stopped and raised my head.

"No babe…keep walking." I turned my head and saw Tim with the knife to his throat. James was shaking his head and tried blocking my view but it was no use.

"I love you Logan…" I heard a sound, not sure what sound, escape past my lips as he sliced open his neck. He fell to the ground fast and that was the last I saw of him.

"Everyone come out where we can see you!" The cops voice boomed down stairs to us and Kendall started pulling me again.

"We need help! Down here." I pushed into Kendall hard and let him pull me up. When we got to the very top Kendall quickly hoped out and I saw three officers. They all moved Kendall out of the way and reached out for me. I was lifted, and carefully put in Kendall's arms. I could tell the cops were slightly disgusted at my back, for whatever reason but they helped up James who grunted and groaned the whole time. "The man who took my husband…is down there. He…he slit his throat." I pushed into Kendall harder and he walked me out of the room, where two paramedics were walking in trying to keep Carlos back. When he saw us, I had to put my face in Kendall's neck and look away. I didn't like everyone seeing me like this. I was pathetic.

"Where is James?" Kendal sighed and helped put me on a gurney with one of the paramedics already getting ready to cover my back.

"He's coming Carlos."

"Are…are you alright Logan?" I pushed into Kendall, while sitting on the gurney ad Kendall ran a hand through my hair. I was crying still and I didn't care if anyone saw me doing so. "What happened?" It went silent and I heard Kendall give an angry sigh. "What…oh…sorry." There were footsteps and just like that Carlos was gone, running to see his husband. I still clung to Kendall, eyes closed as I was pushed out of the house.

"Were going to need to get a morphine drip into him. Were going to cover the cuts with a numbing solution so he isn't uncomfortable on his back." Something very cold touched my back and I squeezed around Kendall. "He's just cold, don't worry." I hadn't realized we were outside yet but I heard a cry. A very familiar cry. Matthew. And then another cry, Emma.

"Logan?" My mom? I turned my head and opened my eyes seeing my mom holding onto Matthew who was in hysterics. "My baby!" She started walking over but my dad stopped her. The kids were still in hysterics. When we got to the back of the ambulance, Kendall let me go and I was pushed up and in. Kendall stared at me, he was still crying and the paramedic, a pretty blonde girl smiled at him.

"If you need to talk to them, you can. I need to get the IV. We aren't leaving yet." Kendall nodded and quickly climbed in, bent down and kissed my lips softly.

"I love you…" It was a whisper and I almost didn't catch it. But as soon as he said it, he was out and running to the kids. I closed my eyes and let the paramedic push me back on my back.

"Okay Logan, you're going to feel a slight pinch in your arm. Just relax. You're safe now." I opened my eyes and nodded smiling at her. She went to work on my IV. Once it was set up, she readied the needle and sighed. She quickly pushed it in and tapped it down to my arm. She checked to make sure everything was good and nodded grabbing a clipboard. "Are you allergic to anything Mr. Knight?" I closed my eyes and sighed.

"I'm asthmatic but no allergies."

"Okay…scale of one to ten what's your pain?"

"9." I opened my eyes and she nodded. She wrote down some things and then went to check my vitals. "Thank you." She smiled and shook her head.

"It's my job." I laughed and nodded. Turning my head to look up at the top of the ambulance. We sat for only a minute before Kendall was at the end of the ambulance…with a hiccupping Matthew in his arms. The paramedic turned to him and he sighed.

"I'm sorry…is it alright if he comes? He wants to see his papa and wont take no." She smiled and scooted over patting the seat. Kendall set Matthew in and he walked slowly to the girl staring at me, thumb in his mouth.

"Papa?" I laughed and put out my hand. I could feel the effects of the morphine and knew I would fall asleep before getting to the hospital. Matthew grabbed my hand and I squeezed his.

"I'm alright buddy. This lady is taking care of me." Matthew turned to the girl and she quickly picked him up sitting him on the seat next to her, Kendall got in and sat next to him, taking one of his hands.

"You see that in your dads arm?" She pointed to my IV and Matthew nodded. "That's making him better. When that bag gets empty…he will feel much better." Matthew glanced at it and then at me. He smiled and pushed into Kendall, suddenly too shy. I laughed and so did Kendall picking him up and putting him in his lap.

"See papa's alright." Matthew laid back on Kendall and they both stared at me. I smiled at them, causing Matthew to giggle. My eyes became heavier and started drooping and I weakly lifted my arm and reached for Kendall's hand. He grabbed it quickly and laced out finger together. I closed my eyes, slowly feeling him rub over my knuckles.


	18. Chapter 18: End

Kendall's P.O.V.

I could hear the doctor talking. I knew he was telling me something important, but it didn't really matter to me at that point. I was so transfixed on Logan's face none of it mattered. I know I have to change the bandage on his back every two hours, and I know I have to clean it. The nurse already told me and showed me all this.

"I'll leave the prescription on this table. I'll come back before he is sent home." That was all I heard from him and all I did was nod. He set the piece of paper on the table and walked out, finally leaving me alone with Logan. I picked up his left hand, holding it gently in both of mine. I twisted the ring on his ring finger and stared at his face. He was cleaned up pretty good, and they put an ice pack on his eye to get the swelling down, but it was still there. I scooted myself closer on the chair by his bed and moved one of my hands up to his face where I brushed over his cheek. I let my hand rest on the crook of his neck and trace over his jaw with my thumb.

I eventually let my head fall on his bed, still holding his hand and his neck. I fell asleep but it wasn't for very long. I heard Logan breath out hard and saw his legs move when I opened my eyes. I stood up fast and looked down at him. He was smiling and then chuckled. I smiled back and he slowly pointed with his right hand, to the water at the end of his bed. I moved to it quickly and poured him a cup. When I got back go his side he was pushing himself up. He sighed hard and fell back on the bed, He sighed, closed his eyes and put out his hand for the cu. I gave it to him and he quickly put it to his lips, drinking it all down. He put the cup down, and opened his eyes.

"More?" He shook his head and I took the cup putting it back on the tray at the end of his bed.

"Where are the kids?" I smiled and lifted his left hand, getting on the bed and then putting his hand on my lap.

"With your parents." He tensed up and I laughed, running a hand through his hair. "Don't worry…I had a very long talk with them. I guess seeing the son, bloody, bruised and clinging to his husband was a real eye opener for them." He nodded and put his head back. "They told em they aren't moving. They want to be a part of our lives and they don't care if your gay or with me. They want you happy, and they want our children happy. And they even said they want me happy." He chuckled and closed his eyes.

"How are the kids? Matthew seemed okay seeing me…" I nodded and quickly reached over his body to grab a piece of paper. I put it on his chest and he opened his eyes, picking it up. He laughed and nodded. "They drew it for me?" I nodded.

"They worked together. It was so cute. And Jessie even colored the sun for you." He smiled and put his head back. I could see the tears already forming. "My mom called. I guess your mom called her. She is sending you a bunch of good wishes." He put the picture down and smiled at me, letting the first tear fall. I made sure to catch it and wipe it quickly. "And my baby sister said no guy is as tough as you." He laughed and closed his eyes quickly wiping them. "Also I got you something when they were cleaning you up." I stood up putting his hand down. I walked over to the small couch up against the wall. I opened a small plastic bag and pulled out a little teddy bear. It had a heart in the middle that said get well soon. I turned back and walked to him, putting it out in front of his face. He cried out and took it from my hand. "You remember when James and I got in the fight on the ice in 8th grade?" He nodded and played with the ears on the teddy. "God he was such a dick. All because I took the puck form him, he bashed me into the boards. I got pissed so I got up threw off my gloves took off my helmet and pushed him to the ground. We got in a horrible fist fight. I broke my nose and he got his jaw hit out of place." I sat back down and he had the teddy bear to his chest, staring at me, crying, eyes wide. "After I got my nose fixed and checked out, you were waiting with Carlos and you had this little brown teddy bear in your hands. You gave it to me and I almost died. I'm pretty sure that's when I fell in love with you." He chuckled and put his hand sup, reaching for me. I bent down putting my hand outside his head and he kissed me hard. He put his hands on the sides of my face. He bit my bottom lip, and pushed his tongue in my mouth. I groaned out and twisted my body so I was on my knees and hovering over him. One of his hands moved to the back of my head, and ran through my hair, tugging gently. It was a very odd kiss, especially for Logan. Logan never dominated in our physical aspect of our relationship. He usually let me take the lead. Also…I just watched him be…raped. That thought alone made me pull away and get off the bed. He panted and closed his eyes. "Logan…" He shook his head.

"I know…I know it's weird to see me or…touch me or kiss me after knowing what I let happen to me." I raised my eyebrows and walked back to his bed.

"First of all…" He opened his eyes and I took his hand again. "This is my fault. I didn't do my job. I didn't protect you like I promised." He sighed and I smiled. "Second…I'm not going to force you…or make you feel weird by doing anything you don't want to. I understand if you feel…"

"Dirty? Gross? Pathetic?" I sighed and cupped his face. "Kendall…I've only ever wanted you to…" He paused and wiped his eyes. "I am pathetic aren't i?" I chuckled and bent down kissing his forehead.

"Shush…whenever you want to talk about it…if you ever do…I'm all ears. And whenever your ready to…do whatever…I'll be there alright?" He nodded and I sighed. "I promised the kids I'd let them see you when you woke up. Let me go get them." He nodded and again I kissed his forehead. I got up and walked out quickly. Every second I was away from him, scared me and broke my heart. I walked down a few halls before finding the small waiting room. I walked in and Emma saw me first jumping off her grandpa's lap and running to me.

"Daddy!" I picked her up fast and held her up kissing her cheek. "Can we see papa now?" I nodded and watched Logan's mom stand up, holding Matthew on her hip.

"You guys are more then welcome. I know he'll want to see you guys." His mom smiled and walked to me, with his dad following. I turned, holding Emma and walked them out of the waiting room. The first hallway we walked down a door opened and a man came out. I peered in and saw James sitting on a bed, Carlos pouring him a glass of water. Jessie was sitting next to James, pointing to his brace on his wrist. "Hey Jim?" I turned to him and he raised his eyebrows. "Can you take Emma? I'm going to go talk to Carlos and James." He nodded and put out his hands. He took Emma and I pointed down the hall. "Turn left up there, and then take one more left at the first hallway. His room is 765." He nodded and Jim and Denise walked down holding the kids. I moved to the half open door and knocked. James looked up and smiled.

"Come on in Kendall." I pushed the door open and Carlos grinned at me handing James the water. "How's Logan?"

"He just woke up. I think…the emotional and mental damage is worse then the physical." I walked to a chair by James bed, and James nodded. "How about you?" He sighed and lifted his braced wrist.

"Well I got bruises practically everywhere." Carlos frowned and lifted James arm snuggling under it. "My wrist broke. And I sprained my knee. Bad." He pointed to his left knee and sighed. It was in a cast and I nodded. "But I'm alright. The doctor said if I hadn't held my head and covered it like I had, I would have had serious head trauma." Carlos quickly pushed his face into James's neck and I smiled.

"Sorry I got your man hurt Carlos." James rubbed his back and shook his head. "When are you leaving?" James smiled.

"We can leave right now actually. What about Logan?"

"Well they want to keep him over night. His back…they don't want it to get infected." James nodded and Carlos turned back to me.

"Did he really put a heart and a L and a T?" My stomach turned and I nodded. "Does he know?" I shook my head and Carlos sighed.

"Did uncle Logan like my sun?" I turned to Jessie and smiled big.

"He did! He thought it was the most beautiful sun in the world!" She giggled and snuggled into James side, much like Carlos was doing. I smiled and stood up. "I'll let you guys get home and rest."

"We were going to see Logan before we left." I nodded and Carlos quickly pushed the wheelchair by the door over to James who groaned but got in, anyway. He pulled Jessie onto his lap and Carlos started pushing them to the door. I opened it, and lead them out. I walked in front hearing James tell Jessie this was the hospital she was born in. When we got in front of Logan's room, the door was opened and I could hear the sweet laughter of my little girl. I walked in and both kids were on either side of Logan. Logan was smiling and looking between them, both talking at the same time. His parents were sitting on the couch, holding each other, his mom crying. I smiled and let Carlos push in James and Jessie to Logan's bed. Logan smiled but it quickly feel seeing James, bandaged up. James grabbed his hand, squeezed it and reassured him, he was fine. Logan nodded small and laid back letting Emma and Matthew, snuggle up beside him. I leaned against the door frame, and sighed out putting my hands in my pocket.

**SO…THE END?**

**I WANTED TO WRAP IT UP, NEATLY WITH HAPPY PEOPLE. I DIDN'T WANT TO MAKE LOGAN'S PARENTS BAD PEOPLE BECAUSE IT JUST WOUDLNT BE FAIR! ALSO…I THINK I WANT TO CONTIUE THIS STORY, MAKE A SEQUEL LIKE THING, BECAUSE I'VE NEVER DONE IT WITH A KOGEN STORY BEFORE, AND I THINK THIS CAN GO FURTHER, SO IF ANYONE HAS IDEAS LET ME KNOW AND I'LL PUT UP A SEQUEL SOON. THANKS TO EVERYONE READING THIS STORY! **


End file.
